Blue Monster, Red Blood
by Typical Revolutionary
Summary: In the country of Uindoriku, the cities are being taken over by the Kurosuke army, claiming the land for their country of Kurozaisho. A courageous young general named Daitaro leads them. But when he is left behind, what will become of him? Yaoi
1. Prologue

******Warning to readers****- this is a yaoi fanfiction.**

Yeah! Welcome to my first piece of potential material! Hmm…what can I say about this…well, the yaoi magic hasn't happened yet because dear old Daitaro hasn't met up with his match. Um…kijo! Let's talk about kijo. They're basically like witches almost. Each one controls a different element and when that kijo dies, his/her element is forfeit to a newborn kijo. Uh…that's about all I can explain for now. Please read and review nicely and I do take constructive criticism.

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the original idea of this, but I do own Daitaro and the kijo concept. That is my original thoughts.

**Prologue**

"Should you come across anybody still alive, kill them and show no mercy!" General Daitaro yelled to his men, whom cheered and raised their weapons. The general settled the excited crowd down and lifted his torch to the city in front of them.

"Once I set this damned capital ablaze, everyone storm the city. Stop for no one. When I emerge from the palace with the lord's head in my hands, take whatever you can get and run back toward Kurozaisho," he instructed. "What was theirs will be ours."

Then, Daitaro and the men holding torches lit the arrows of the waiting archers and stood back as they let their flaming missiles rain down on the capital city of Jouko.

"Charge!!" the general shouted, his sword raised, as the Kurosuke army did as their general commanded. The villagers fled from their burning homes, only to be slaughtered by the oncoming army. Daitaro swung his sword from atop his horse as he rode forward and struck down the fleeing citizens with his gleaming, blood-stained katana. The blue-eyed monster continued forward on his white stallion to the imperial palace where the lord was asleep, unaware of what was becoming of his city and his people.

"Stay back, men!" Daitaro called behind him once the palace came into view. "Lord Tenkao instructed this task to be done by me alone! When I come out run and fall back!" The Kurosuke army halted once their general gave his orders, cheering as he rode forward. Daitaro laughed as he pulled the reigns of his horse and dismounted, taking the rest of the journey by foot. There were no guards, no assassins, and no protection at all around the palace.

"Jesus, this lord is a fool. No wonder he's letting his city burn," The general commented as he looked over the giant building ahead of him. Cautiously, he proceeded forward, holding his sword tightly in his hands. "Does he even have-" Daitaro was cut off when a blazing string of fire flew at him, but he jumped just in time.

"Well now they come out!" he yelled as three of the lord's best warriors stepped out of the shadows. The one who sent the ember was the youngest one, a girl all of 15.

"Retreat now," she threatened, her amber eyes flashing, "Or I, Haruka of Fire, will burn you where you stand." Daitaro chuckled.

"The best the lord can do is send a toddler of a kijo and her commoner sibblings?" he yelled, referring to the group of witch-like warriors. The tallest kijo growled and raised his hand, chanting an inaudible phrase that made the earth rumble beneath Daitaro's feet. The road split as he jumped out of the way, landing on a rooftop in a crouched position.

"So you are an earth kijo," he called as he twirled his blades and stood once again.) "If I heard correctly, you are Seizo of Earth. And the kijo right there is Hide of Sound, correct?" The middle kijo bared her teeth when she was being called.

Seizo snorted. "You must be The Blue-Eyed Monster we're heard so much about. So you've gone through with Tenkao's coop, have you? We'll be sure to put an end to you, General," he said, then sent massive boulders hurdling toward Daitaro. He lunged out of the way and disappeared, and then re-appeared behind Haruka, holding his sword to her neck.

"Stop right there, Seizo. We wouldn't want Haruka dead, now would we?" The general laughed. Seizo growled, but seeing as he didn't have a choice, he lowered the boulders that he had under levitation. Hide followed her brother's example and ceased the spell she was creating. Daitaro smiled.

"You two. Down on your knees," he instructed. The kijo did as they were told, bowing their heads down before the general and his prisoner. Then, Daitaro slit Haruka's throat open, letting her scream and fall to the ground. While the kijo were distracted, Daitaro disappeared again, and reappeared behind the kneeling warriors, stabbed then with his sword and short dager, killing them instantly upon the blades' contact with their hearts.

"That was too easy," Daitaro commented as he ripped his blades out of the backs of the fallen kijo. He proceeded forward with a new confident attitude now that the lord's best fighters were dead, and that meant his victory was assured.

"It'll be a quick and easy strike with his kijo out of the way," the general said to himself as he started up the great stairs. It was eerily quiet at the top- dark, empty, and creepy. Like a ninja, Daitaro crept from room-to-room of the palace, and at last came to the thrown room. Sitting at attention was the lord, glaring hatefully at the Kurosuke general.

"Aw, did you get up in the middle of the night just for me? I'm flattered, m'lord," he laughed. Daitaro twirled his sowrd as he came toward the seated lord. The victim kept a consistent glare.

"If what you are seeking is me, then hurry up and kill me. My people should not suffer because of me," he growled as Daiataro neared him, his massive sword rested on his shoulders like a baseball bat as he pondered the lord's brave words.

"An excellent choice of last words, sire, but I'm afraid I will be the only ears to hear them." the general said, winding his sword back. "G'night, old fool," he laughed, and then brought his blade down on the lord's neck, slicing his head from his shoulders. _Thump_, his severed head fell onto the wooden floor, staining it brilliant red. Suddenly, footsteps reached Daitaro's ears.

"Show yourselves," he called as the hidden guards came out of hiding. The lead guard stepped forward.

"General Daitaro of the Kurosuke army. You are under arrest for the murder of Lord Sosetsu and his royal kijo," he barked. Daitaro smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he spat back, and then darted for the exit. Out of the blue, a guard appeared and took a round-house kick to Daitaro's head, knocking him out cold on the ground.

"Good work, Torhu," Were the last words the fallen general heard before slowly drifting into a state of unconsciousness.

The private guards of Lord Sosetsu carried the sleeping body of General Daitaro on the back of one of their horses, bringing him to the prison that housed the worst criminals, secretly located in the mountains. Daitaro moaned as he started to come back to life, but there was one problem- he couldn't remember anything.

'_Why am I here? Who are these men?_' he thought, staring down at his half-torn armor. His sword was nowhere to be seen.

"Captain! Up ahead!" one of the guards yelled. The leader's head snapped in the direction the guard was yelling about, and in the distance there were three robbers who were vicious and well armed. One of them had a bow and arrow, and he started shooting at the group.

"Fall back!" the captain yelled, but it was too late; they were being ambushed. Daitaro tried to get up and fight but his hands and feet were tied. The general fell from the horse he was being carried from, knocking him back in a state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 Poor Soldier

**Warning to readers- **this is a yaoi fanfiction.

Oh wow. First chapter. Well it wasn't too bad, in terms of how yaoi goes. Figure out who's uke and who's seme yet? Let me tell you- if you think Kei's a seme and Minowa's an uke, you probably want to rethink that. I'm not saying it's concrete yet because I'm still battling it inside my head, but I have pretty exquisite ideas. Please read and review nicely, and I do want constructive criticism.

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the original idea of this, but I do own Daitaro/Kei, Minowa, and Kaiyo.

**Chapter I- Poor Soldier**

The morning sun blared in the sky as it rose over the mountains in the east. Something cold touched Daitaro's bare chest, making his eyes open suddenly, staring up at the man who was cleaning the wounds on his body.

"Kaiyo. He's awake. Poor soldier must've tried to escape from the Kurosuke raid in Jouko," the young man called. A girl, younger than the man, was holding the reigns of the horse she walked alongside. The horse was pulling the cart that had both Daitaro and the young man.

"Where am I?" the fallen general asked. The younger man smiled.

"My name is Minowa. My sister and I found you out cold on the side of the road. We're taking you back to our village in Rei," he said. "I wish to know your name, soldier." Diataro blinked as he tried to absorb what Minowa was telling him. Soldier? Since when was he in the army?

Daitaro's cold blue eyes stared at the gentle hand pressed against one of his chest wounds, and then down at the remainder of his clothing. Sure enough, it was an army uniform, but it was impossible to decipher which army from all the destruction done to it.

"My name?" Daitaro asked, more toward himself. "Uh, it's Kei. I don't understand what you're talking about. Raid of Jouko? Jouko's perfectly in tact, isn't it?" he asked. Minowa shook his head, his expression grim as he continued to clean off Kei.

"Jouko was attacked by the Kurosuke army. They burned it to the ground and took it over for their lord, Tenkao. Gruesome remains, there. All three of Lord Sosetsu's kijo were murdered, plus the lord himself. They said the general of the army slaughtered him but he was taken to a prison in the mountains," he explained. Kei snorted.

"Sounds like a real asshole," he grumbled, making Minowa laugh. Kei laughed as well as he sat up to examine his surroundings. When he saw the girl that Minowa called Kaiyo, she looked back and smiled warmly.

Minowa started to clean off Kei's bloody knuckles as he said, "That's my sister, Kaiyo. We're simple farmers from Rei, one of the only still-standing cities of Uindoriku." Kei turned his head back around to study Minowa closely. He had hair the color of blood and golden eyes that resembled the sun's rays, his face was tanned by the sun and his simple clothing was stained with Kei's blood.

"I'm sorry about your clothes," Kei said in a low voice. Minowa's eyes looked up at him with a puzzled look. "They're stained with my blood. I think I have some money for you to buy new ones," he added. Minowa smiled again, his thin lips formed into a perfect curve upward. Kei licked his lips as he imagined touching his own to Minowa's, but he soon shook off that desire.

"There's no need to worry about these. They were too small for me anyway," Minowa assured. "Anyway, you're the main concern here, Kei. I have a little secret to tell you, though." Minowa leaned forward to Kei's ear, his golden eyes looking around quickly before he began to whisper.

"Kaiyo and I are the offspring of a kijo and a human. We inherited healing abilities from our mother," he spoke, "But we never knew her. And our father died about six months ago. Kaiyo is my only family left." Kei frowned.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he replied as Minowa moved away from Kei's ear. Kei wish he hadn't. "I promise as soon as I'm healed, I'll assist you in any way possible. Just put me to work, although I've never worked on a farm before," he added.

Minowa smiled and said, "Thank you, Kei. You're a very kind man."

The remainder of the journey took the rest of the morning. Minowa and Kaiyo would take turns leading their horse they called Yuuki, and whoever wasn't leading would stay on the cart with Kei. They enlightened him about their village, the local shops on the main street, their farm, etc. while Kei patiently listened, especially to Minowa. He talked about Rei as if it was the greatest place on Earth to be, and occasionally he would quarrel with his sister about what was great and what was not, most of the time receiving negative comments from his sister about the things she disliked, but he didn't.

"There's a hot spring hidden in the valley," Minowa explained. "After you're healed and we find you some new clothes, I can take you there so you can get cleaned up."

Kaiyo interrupted. "How do you know I don't want to take him there, nii-san?" she asked. Minowa scowled at his sister's ignorance.

"Because it would be against the law for a man and a woman to bathe in the hot spring together," he yelled back.

"You're so boring and old fashioned, nii-san," she whined as she began to pout, earning a whinny of agreement from Yuuki. Kaiyo pet his nose and whispered, "Good boy," as she fed him an apple from her bag that was slung over her shoulder. Kei laughed at the scene.

"And what's so funny, Kei?" Minowa asked, playfully swatting the rag he was using to clean Kei at his head. Kei batted it away, still chuckling.

"I've never had siblings so I've never seen this kind of battling." he replied, smiling. Minowa groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. You were blessed by the Gods," he muttered with a laugh. Kaiyo turned her head and scowled at her older brother.

"I heard that, nii-san!" she growled.

By the time the sun was perfectly overhead, the group arrived at the small village they told Kei about. The dirt streets were lined with vendors whom sold various items from clothing to crops grown in their own backyards. Children played little games with others, running around and catching each other, then yelling, "You're it!" Kei had never seen something so lively and joyful. Some of the children, as well as adults, came up to the cart and greeted Minowa and Kaiyo. Obviously, they were a well-known pair.

"Come with me, Kei," Kaiyo said as she draped her cloak over Kei's bare chest. "We'll find you some new clothes while Minowa takes Yuuki back to his stall." Kei looked back Minowa, who noticed his longing gaze, and he gave a small wave before tugging the reigns of his horse forward and leading him away.

Kaiyo lead Kei through various shops, picking out different clothing that would fit his muscular form.

When at last they were finished, Kaiyo said, "Oh, one more thing," and then disappeared into a different shop, leaving Kei in the middle of the bustling street with the stack of new clothes in his hands.

He felt like an outsider to these people, like he didn't belong. It made him uncomfortable.

Finally, Kaiyo came back with a brand new black silk kimono, folded in her hands. "You'll need a good set of clothes if you were to go somewhere, like the imperial palace. That will happen sometime in your life," she explained, and then took Kei's wrist and led him down the path that Minowa disappeared on. It was serene and out of the way from the busy village, and beyond the hills were large houses that stood by themselves on a spacious piece of land. Kei could see Minowa emerging from one of the homes with a woven basket in his hands, full of apples for the horses.

"It's so peaceful," Kei murmured, more to himself. Kaiyo smiled.

"I know. You should see the sunset out here. I guarantee it'll be the most beautiful thing you'll ever witness," she explained.

Kei smiled absent-mindedly. His home was in the heart of the busiest city in Kurozaisho- the military academy- but he refrained from saying anything. When Kaiyo reached the dwelling Minowa had come out of, she slid the door open and walked into an empty-looking room with a bed, a desk, and a small window that let in the sunlight.

"You can stay in here, Kei," Kaiyo said as she set down the stack of clothing they'd bought for the ex-soldier. Kei nodded his thanks and closed the door as soon as Kaiyo left, and then changed into his new garments. Before pulling his tunic on, Kei studied his cuts and bruises in the mirror, as well as his scratched-up face and matted black hair. The only thing that kept him from looking like a zombie was his sky blue eyes.

"Kei, are you almost finished? I don't want your wounds to become infected before I can heal them," Minowa's voice called. Kei quickly tugged on his shirt and stepped out of the room where Minowa had set up a strange formation of a circle using flickering candles, placed in a star-shaped pattern.

"This is what will amplify my healing abilities," Minowa explained, motioning with his hand for Kei to sit in the middle. He obediently followed Minowa's instruction and seated himself in the middle of the star-like formation and let the half-kijo removed his shirt, slidding it over his head gently.

"Ok, Kei. Just sit there and try to relax while I do this," Minowa said, and then took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. His course, rough hands became enveloped in a fiery-red glow as he pressed them, palms down, into Kei's back wounds. For a split second, pain shot through Kei's back like getting hit with an arrow in battle, but the pain subdued and was replaced with a warm, gentle sensation that Kei found extremely pleasurable. His eyelids fluttered until they closed completely over his blue eyes, moaning softly as Minowa's hands drifted up and down Kei's back, sometimes over his shoulders and occasionally along his sides.

"Well this is depressing," Minowa grumbled as he ceased the stream of power. Kei suddenly jolted awake, like being snapped out of a trance, and frowned when he realized that Minowa had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked in a quiet voice.

Minowa shook his head when his eyes scanned Kei's back, disapproving in his lack of progress. "It didn't work. The biggest wounds you have still remain as bad as they were, while the minor ones have healed," he explained, running his cool fingers over Kei's back, tracing his cuts. Kei shivered at the touch.

"It's fine. Just put some bandages over them and let them heal on their own," he said, reluctantly standing up and tugging his shirt back on. Minowa pondered silently in the middle of the circle.

"What usually works best for when I have massive gashes is going to the hot spring and healing them there. I suppose I could try again when I take you there," he concluded. Kei hid a smile as he thought of Minowa and him together in a hot spring.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll work," he encouraged, smiling broadly. '_No sense in hiding it now, I suppose,_' he thought to himself. Kaiyo's voice suddenly flooded the room.

"Hey you two! Lunch is ready!" she called, poking her head in the door from the outside only momentarily before popping back out to tend to the fish she was frying over the wood fire in the back yard. Minowa smiled wide.

"Oh, thank God! I'm starving!" he growled, darting out the door and leaving Kei alone in the spacious room. The injured soldier limped out after Minowa, the scent of fried fish filling his nose.

Kaiyo flipped the fish once more, and then stuck a stick through each of them. She handed one to her brother and one to Kei, who thanked her graciously and began to eat the food he was given.

"So what town are you from, Kei?" Minowa asked through a mouthful of fish. Kei paused. He really hadn't a clue what town he was from, let alone what country. Based on what Minowa had informed him on, he made up a lie.

"I'm originally from Jouko but I went out traveling. I came back when I heard about the Kurosuke army," he lied. '_Hopefully_,' he prayed in his mind, '_That's believable._' Minowa gasped and cupped a hand around his mouth.

"That's terrible! Your family must have been in that terrible raid!" he cried, then threw his arms around Kei. "I'm so sorry to hear that Kei." Kei blushed as the half-kijo held him.

"Thank you for your sympathy," he replied. Then, he decided to milk this story a little longer. "I wasn't able to find their bodies in that charred mess so I fear their souls will never make it to the afterlife."

At this, even Kaiyo seemed sympathetic. "Oh, Kei, you should've told us! We would've gone looking through that wreckage for them so they could have a proper burial," she said. Kei smiled.

"Thank you. You two are very kind. I was very fortunate to be found by such caring people," he thanked as Minowa released him, and then bowed his thanks to the half-kijos.

Minowa laughed and said, "Honestly, Kei, it's no trouble for us. We're just glad you're alive and making somewhat of a recovery." At the word "recovery", Minowa's eyes sparked as he remembered something.

"Hey, we have to get you to the hot spring so I can take care of the nasty wounds you have," he reminded. Kei's eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," he responded.

"Kei, you finish your lunch while I tack Yuuki. It'll be quicker by horse," Minowa said, throwing the remainder of his lunch back into the sizzling pan and darting off to the stables at the far end of the farm. Kei watched as he finished his piece, and then stood up and followed Minowa.

The half-kijo had already strapped a saddle to the chestnut-colored horse, and was mounted with the reigns in his hands.

"There you are, Kei! Come on, it's almost dusk. We better get there soon," Minowa said as Kei limped into the stable. He grabbed the ex-soldier's hand and hoisted him up with great strength so that Kei sat behind Minowa on the saddle.

"You might want to hold on. Yuuki is more of a pulling horse and when he's ridden, it's not the most comfortable ride." he warned, looking back at Kei briefly. Kei nodded and wrapped his arms around Minowa's torso, moving as close to him as possible with his head against the half-kijo's back tiredly.

Minowa kicked his boots into the horse's side and it lurched forward, ridding out of the stall and onto the dirt road, cantering at a medium pace. Kei felt like at any moment he would bounce out of the saddle, so he clung to Minowa tighter and sealed his eyes shut.

"I told you it was a rough ride." Minowa called back. Kei only looked up briefly at him and replied, "I never doubted you about it."


	3. Chapter 2 Moonlit Nights

**Warning to readers****- this is a yaoi fanfiction.**

Second chapter is finally done. It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but only because it's here for, well, love tension. Speaking of which, HA! You got owned! You thought Minowa was an uke! No sir. Kei is strong _willed._ Minowa is strong _loverishness_. Passionate, if you will. I'm sorry I made Kei so uke. It called my name. **Please read and review nicely, and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer**: I do not own the original idea of this, but I do own Daitaro/Kei, Minowa, and Kaiyo.

**Chapter 2- Moonlit Nights**

The ride evened out as time passed, but Kei kept his iron grip around Minowa. Neither of them spoke to each other as they rode forward and Kei didn't mind. The silence was almost comforting to him as opposed to constant chatter. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the pounding of the horse's hooves against the dirt road, in contrast with Minowa's steady heartbeat. It was like a metronome to Kei, slowly lulling him into a state of light sleep. He didn't care if there were two miles or a thousand miles left to travel. He was perfectly content where he was.

Abruptly, the horse came to a stop, jolting Kei out of his dream state. "What's going one? Why did we stop?" he asked tiredly. Minowa didn't answer.

"State your names," a deep, rouged voice demanded. Minowa's muscles tensed- Kei could feel it.

"Minowa and Kei of the Gingitsune family," the half-kijo said firmly. Kei listened further to the masculine voice.

"That's interesting. I thought the last of the Gingitsune clan were a young lady and a gentleman. I don't remember this gentleman you have with you," the voice pondered. Minowa remained firm on his claim.

"There are many members of the Gingitsune family, honorable soldier," he replied. Kei could sense the anger in his voice. He might as well have just said, "Shut the hell up and let me pass."

"Very well. Permission granted," the soldier said. Minowa nodded and kicked Yuuki forward, proceeding through into the mountainous path. Kei briefly looked up at the soldier Minowa had been speaking with, and the soldier's eyes met Kei's. His jaw opened slightly as he realized the color of Kei's eyes, and the association with the Blue-Eyed Monster that escaped the prison and ran off. There was only one devil with the eyes the color of ice.

Before the soldier could have a chance to stop Minowa and question him, he was off again, kicking his horse into a full blown run into the mountains. Kei's grip tightened again out of fear of falling off, closing his eyes again and enjoying the cool breeze of night that had began to blow.

"Is it always this cold in the mountains?" Kei asked. Minowa nodded in response.

"Pretty much. Especially around the winter solstice. But the hot spring remains warm all year round, for whatever reason," the half-kijo explained, slowing his horse to a walk as a steep drop came up. "After this pass we'll be in the valley. The hot spring is in the forest somewhere," Minowa announced. Kei's grip on Minowa got tighter and tighter as the horse descended down the mountainside, and he felt himself sliding forward in the saddle, now completely pressed up against Minowa.

"This is one hell of a drop," Kei commented. Minowa looked back at the wounded soldier.

"Excellent point. I think it would be best if you and I walk from here," Minowa suggested. "I'll lead Yuuki down while you go on up ahead."

The half-kijo pulled his horse to a stop to let himself and Kei climb out of the saddle. Once they were both securely on the ground, Kei began sliding down the mountainside, kicking up dust behind him as he came toward the bottom. At the end, he jumped up once and landed perfectly on his feet and waited for Minowa to pick up the lead once again. A few moments after Kei, Minowa and his horse slid to the bottom as well.

"Alright. The hot spring isn't too far. We could walk from here, I suppose," the small man said. Kei nodded in agreement and walked alongside the half-kijo as they entered the forest. The only light source was the moonlight overhead as the two tried to make there way through the dense trees. Many times, Kei had gotten separated from Minowa, and often had the half-kijo pull him out. After the fourth time, Minowa interlaced his fingers in Kei's hand and kept him close to his side.

"I feel like you need a lead more than Yuuki does," he laughed as Kei blushed. His fingers tightened around his guide's hand, his thumb running over the top of it absent-mindedly as he got a feel for it. Minowa's hand fit so perfectly in Kei's, like a missing puzzle piece finally found. Kei could feel Minowa's heartbeat in his palm, pulsing like a beacon underneath his skin, a beacon that called Kei's name quite clearly.

"Something wrong?" Kei's thoughts were interrupted by Minowa's question. Kei lifted his bright blue eyes to look at Minowa's confused face momentarily, and then darted off to the side.

"It's nothing," Kei responded. '_Minowa is so calm about this- holding his hand like it was only natural. Could it be….is he feeling what I am?_' he thought as Minowa tugged him along through the labyrinth that was the forest. Kei only wished the path was ongoing, so he would never have to release his hand from Minowa's, but sooner than he expected, the two reached the steaming baths surrounded by enormous rock formations.

"Alright, Kei," Minowa announced. "Jump in and I'll heal you." Kei blushed. Well, he wasn't going to jump in with his clothes on. When Minowa turned around to stroke Yuuki's nose, Kei quickly stripped himself of the clothing Kaiyo had bought for him and lowered himself into the warm waters. He came toward the edge of the pool and called Minowa's name softly. The half-kijo turned around and came back toward Kei.

"This might sting again, so be prepared," Minowa warned as the glow began to appear, but it was stronger than the last time, brighter. Kei nodded and faced away from Minowa so that he could take care of his back wounds, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the quick pain.

Minowa took a deep breath, and then pressed his hands down onto Kei's back. Kei jolted forward and let out a brief shriek of pain, his eyes sealing shut as the smarting wounds began to close. The fibers of Kei's skin healed almost instantly when Minowa touched them, attaching together and vanishing into large red marks. After several minutes, the pain subsided and pleasure surged through Kei's body, making him moan, "More….harder," inaudibly. Minowa heard Kei's plea and ceased the healing stream, his eyes widening as he stared down at Kei,

"What did you just say?" the half-kijo questioned. Kei had snapped out of his trance when he realized what he said, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me," he stammered, trying to get away but Minowa grabbed his shoulder in a tight hold, pulling him back. The half-kijo's arms wrapped around Kei, his hands being enveloped in a very faint glow as he ran his fingers delicately across Kei's chest, forcing a small moan from the soldier. Absently, Kei's fingers brushed across Minowa's cheeks.

"Minowa. Kiss me," he breathed, suddenly grasping the other man's hair and pulling him down as Kei's lips crushed into Minowa's. Minowa wasn't startled in the least bit. He only began to lock Kei into a tighter bond, holding his wet body against his own. Kei's tongue pushed past Minowa's lips, beginning to dance circles in the half-kijo's mouth, making Minowa give a small gasp of surprise.

Finally, Kei pulled away for air, trying to catch his breath as he gasped. Minowa frowned, disappointed Kei had detached the kiss.

"No. Again. I want more," he demanded, taking Kei's chin in his hand and forcing his lips against Kei's. Kei willingly obeyed and knotted his fingers in Minowa's bright red hair, enjoying the soft texture it had when he held it in his hands.

Accidentally, Kei leaned backward, pulling Minowa into the water unintentionally. The half-kijo fell forward but he didn't dare break the kiss, keeping it constant as he emerged from the water. Simultaneously, both men pulled away, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Wow," Kei gasped. "That was….exhilarating." Minowa nodded in agreement, and then quickly released Kei and scrambled out of the water. He pulled out two towels from the bag slung on Yuuki, tossing one to Kei and using one for himself.

"Dry off, we have a long journey back," he ordered, removing his shirt and wringing the cloth out. Kei dove behind the rocks and dried off his soaking body, feeling his lips throb from Minowa's kiss. Kei hoped with all his heart Minowa wasn't mad at him for what he had done, and also hoped that the half-kijo had felt the same attraction Kei had.

Once he was dress, Kei stepped out and rubbed the towel through his hair as he walked back toward Minowa and his horse. The half-kijo stuck his foot in the stirrup of the saddle and slung his leg over, and then he held out his hand for Kei to follow.

"Come on, I don't bite," Minowa laughed as Kei took his hand and climbed onto the horse as well, wrapping his arms around Minowa's bare torso.

"You're going to catch a cold if you go around dressed like this," Kei scolded as Minowa kicked his horse forward.

"I'm naturally warm blooded. I'll be fine," he laughed with a bright smile.

Just as before on the journey to the hot spring, neither of the men spoke to each other throughout the trip home. Whenever Minowa began to shiver from the cold air of the night, Kei would hold him tighter and his hands would occasionally start to massage Minowa's torso. The trip back to Rei was shorter than Kei had originally assumed, and before he knew it Minowa was leading Yuuki into the stables to remove the heavy saddle from the horse's back and put him in his stall.

"Kei, are you awake?" Minowa's soft voice called. Kei only grunted once in response, nuzzling the half-kijo's back softly. Minowa rolled his golden eyes and leapt off his horse, taking Kei down with him. The fatigued soldier fell onto the ground in a heap, groaning in slight pain from his fall.

"You're pathetic," Minowa laughed, shaking his head in dismay. He took Kei's tired body in his arms and heaved him up, and then carried him into the house to put him to bed. Minowa carefully placed Kei in the bed of the spare room and pulled the blankets around his newly healed body. Before he left, Kei's hand caught Minowa's wrist and pulled him back, yanking the half-kijo down until their lips maybe contact.

"Good night, Minowa-chan. See you in the morning," Kei whispered against Minowa's soft, thin lips. The red-head blushed as Kei released him and turned over in his "sleep", allowing Minowa to make his exit with a dumbfounded smile spread across his face.

"Good night, Kei-chan," he replied softly. "Pleasant dreams."


	4. Chapter 3 First Day of Work

**Warning to readers- **this is a yaoi fanfiction

I hate work. I'm so glad I don't live on a farm. Halleluiah to suburbia. Anyways, chapter III is done after much procrastination. There's really nothing to say about this. I'm claiming it a filler chapter. Next one will have action, I promise. Like, guys beating each other up with swords. That kind of action. Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

***Disclaimer: **I do not own the original concept, but I do own Daitaro/Kei, Minowa, and Kaiyo.

**Chapter 3- First Day of Work**

The morning sun rose over the hills of the town of Rei, its rays touching the golden fields where farmers began to emerge from their dwellings to start the day's work. They brought out their oxen from the pastures and hooked up the field plows to the mighty animals and began to tend to the future crops that would sprout towards the end of summer.

Rays of the sun shown through the window in Kei's room, lighting up the whitewashed walls and bringing life to the relatively boring guest room. The light disturbed the ex-soldier's heavy sleep, making him stir and awake from his dreams. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, for a moment forgetting where he was.

"Oh right. Minowa's household. I wonder what he's up to," Kei murmured, throwing back the sheets of his bed and climbing out. He stumbled out of the room and wandered the house aimlessly, the scent of frying pork flooding his nostrils. Kei was suddenly aware of how hungry he really was. His last meal was lunch, before Minowa had taken him to the hot springs in the valley of the mountains, where they shared their first kiss.

"No, I will not dwell on that memory," Kei said sternly, furrowing his eyebrows. "I might as well forget whatever I felt yesterday and just work for my stay." The ex-soldier wandered toward the back door, pulling it open to a sweet burst of the scent of the cooking breakfast. Kaiyo was bent over the fire, spicing and flavoring a large pan of the succulent meat.

"Good morning, Kei-chan. Breakfast is almost done. Just putting some final touches on it," the female half-kijo greeted, smiling warmly at the ex-soldier. Kei smiled back.

"G'morning, Kaiyo," he replied. His sky-colored eyes scanned the perimeter of the farm in search of Minowa, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Minowa?" he asked.

Kaiyo flipped the pig meat in her pan, making it sizzle and hiss as it fried. "Nii-san went into town to pick up a few things. He'll be back soon, don't worry," she explained. "In the mean time, he told me to get you started on working the fields. Have you ever done that before?" Kaiyo asked.

Kei shook his head. "Can't recall ever trying," he replied sheepishly, feeling like a workless freeloader and a good-for-nothing bum.

"That's not a problem. We can always teach you. It's fairly simple," Kaiyo said reassuringly, taking her pan off the fire and letting a couple slices of spiced pork slide onto the two plates she had beside her that already had rice steaming on them. She handed the prepared breakfast to Kei along with a set of chopsticks.

"Eat up!" Kaiyo cheered as Kei took the plate from her. He smelled the pork and rice briefly, and then began eating.

"Thank you very much. This is delicious," Kei said, starting to devour the food eagerly like a ravaged wolf. Kaiyo picked up her own plate and started eating as well, but she ate with less zeal than he did.

"So…how was the hot springs last night? Did all your wounds heal?" Kaiyo asked, pushing her rice around with her chopsticks. Kei swallowed hard, almost choking on a mouthful of rice and pork. '_Oh no…did Minowa tell her?! Does she know?!_' he thought nervously as he felt his heart rate speed up.

"Um, it was nice. Relaxing. I'm all healed," Kei spoke quickly, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth. "How great is this meal? I don't think I've ever had such a wonderful meal!" he said vivaciously, attempting to change the subject. Kaiyo raised a quizzical eyebrow at Kei's sudden abrupt outburst, but shrugged and went along with it.

"Thanks, I guess," she muttered, finishing up her plate of food. "I'm going to go chain my horse to the plow for the grain field. Minowa took Yuuki into town, so I'll have to use Zakuro. She's not as hard-working, but she'll do. The grain field is that patch of land over there," Kaiyo explained, pointing to the lower-left corner of the spacious land behind the house. "When you're finished just meet me over there."

Kei nodded graciously and said, "Ok. I'm almost done anyway." Then, Kaiyo threw her plate into a steaming tub of hot water that sat by the fire and trotted off toward the stables, leaving Kei on his own to finish his meal. '_That was much too close,_' he thought as he finished the remainder of his breakfast and followed Kaiyo's example of discarding his dish in the tub of water.

The ex-soldier walked out to the field Kaiyo was setting up in, he nimble fingers adjusting an iron plow on the black horse Kei presumed to be Zakuro. The horse turned its head and examined Kei, giving a whiny of what Kei thought sounded like disapproval.

"Don't worry. Once she gets to know you, she'll lighten up," Kaiyo laughed as she stroked the black horse's mane. "Now for your first lesson. Come stand here, Kei," she instructed, pulling Kei by the arm to the front of Zakuro. Kaiyo took the leather reigns and slapped them into Kei's hands.

"All you have to do is lead her up and down the field until the soil is all turned over and ready for planting. Can you handle that?" the half-kijo asked, smiling warmly. Kei could see how she and Minowa were related- their thousand-watt smiles were identical and made you want to grin in return.

"Just leave it to me," Kei said sternly with a determined smile on his face. Kaiyo giggled and left the field in the ex-soldier's care, heading back to the house to take care of the cleaning. Zakuro shook her mane and shoved her nose into Kei's stomach, telling him to get his head out of the clouds and start working.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, horse," Kei grumbled, tugging the reigns forward as he got to work. The strong black horse picked up her hooves and began to pull the heavy iron plow that dug deep into the hard soil and turned it, resurfacing the nutrients that were buried underneath. Kei prodded along forward at a slow pace, humming to himself to pass time. He let his thoughts wander for a little bit as he continued the incredibly calming chore of plowing the field, finding it rather relaxing. Before Kei knew it, he had completed three rows, and there were about twelve left to go.

"This is pretty easy. I wonder if all my work is going to be like this," Kei thought aloud, his eyes staring up at the sky and the undulating white clouds that passed over him. They changed shape and size, some growing darker while others thinned out and vanished. Kei would make pictures out of the clouds like small children did as he worked, making time pass quickly.

"How's working, Kei?! Having fun?!" a voice called. Kei's eyes darted from the sky to the dirt road where a figure with a straw hat was walking. Under his arms were wicker baskets full of something that looked rather heavy, but Kei couldn't see inside.

"G'morning, Minowa!" Kei called cheerfully, his entire face lighting up at the site of the half-kijo coming down the road. Zakuro whined and began to rear, kicking up her front hooves in protest and stomping them back on the ground. Kei's eyes widened as his arm was almost ripped from his socket by the massive black horse, releasing the reigns out of fear. Minowa's smile fell as he dropped the baskets and ran over toward the angry horse to aid Kei. The half-kijo snagged the reigns and yanked them downward, using quick hissing sounds to signal the horse to calm down. When Zakuro saw her reigns were in the hands of a capable user, she settled down and returned to her normal calm self as Minowa began to stroke her neck.

"Kei, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Minowa spoke worriedly, turning to his friend. Kei's face had turned sheet white, and his heart was thundering against his ribcage.

"Um, I'm fine," he murmured, and then noticed a burning feeling on his palm. He opened his clenched fist and stared down at the small cut Zakuro's reigns caused that stretched across the palm of his hand in a fine line. Minowa instantly dropped the horse's reigns and took Kei's injured hand in his own.

"No problem, I can just heal it," the red-head muttered. He let his right hand become enveloped in the fiery red light while his left held Kei's hand open to heal it.

"Hold still, ok?" Minowa said, pressing his glowing hand down onto the wound. Kei bit his lip to keep from making any noises, remembering what it had brought the last time. In two seconds, the cut was nothing more than a pink line across Kei's palm. Minowa lifted his hand and admired the tiny scar, smirking as he pressed his lips to it and kissed it softly. He stifled a laugh when he saw Kei's jaw drop in astonishment.

"There, it's all better. Do you want some wrist tape in case Zakuro acts out again?" Minowa asked, acting as though he had done nothing. Kei's mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tried to find his voice.

"Actually," Kei said, coming up with an idea. "She seems relatively calm around you. Maybe if you stay with me and keep _her_ company, she won't freak out," he offered, stressing the word "her" so Minowa would know what he meant. The half-kijo stared at Kei for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he had just told him, and then smiled as he handed the reigns back to Kei.

"I'll get Kaiyo to bring those baskets inside," he murmured, pulling off his straw hat and tossing it to the side. He checked the plow behind Zakuro very quickly to make sure it wasn't damaged and tightened the chains before coming back around and taking a place next to Kei. The ex-soldier began working again, tugging the horse forward for her to follow.

"You know, if you appeared more relaxed, Zakuro would have more respect for you," Minowa commented, admiring Kei's tight, nervous body. Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he replied in confusion. Minowa rolled his eyes and stepped back behind Kei, straightening out his form. The half-kijo dragged his arms across Kei's shoulder blades, making the ex-soldier jump. Minowa then brought his fingertips over Kei's spine, which made Kei arch his back, wanting Minowa to touch him more. Minowa willingly obeyed and swung around to Kei's front, dragging his hands across Kei's chest, stomach, and over the edge of his pants tauntingly, almost inviting Kei to come after him. The ex-soldier leaned forward out of instinct, ready to press his lips again to Minowa's.

"Minowa! This is disgusting! Clean up the remains of your breakfast!" Kaiyo shrieked from inside. Both Kei and Minowa groaned simultaneously, upset that Kaiyo had interrupted them.

"I, uh…better go take care of that," Minowa murmured, turning away from Kei. The ex-soldier caught his wrist and spun him around, locking his lips with the half-kijo passionately. Minowa's eyes widened at the surprise attack, but he enjoyed it nonetheless and was sad when the short moment was over.

"I can handle the rest of it," Kei whispered. "Go take care of whatever Kaiyo is screaming about." Minowa nodded and leapt away with a skip in his step, going back toward the road to pick up the baskets he'd left. He glanced at Kei longingly, and then darted into the house to help Kaiyo clean.

Kei smiled. "He really is adorable as hell," he murmured to himself, receiving an impatient whiny from Zakuro. Kei snapped out of his dreamy state and began plowing again, eager to finish the job so he could see Minowa again.

Once Kei had finished the field, Minowa had given him several other jobs, such as mucking the stalls of the stables, washing dishes, putting clothes on the line to dry, etc. Minowa would often aid Kei in whatever he was doing, even if the ex-soldier was capable of completing the tasks by himself. They chatted here and there, but their work was mostly done in silence.

"Did you know my father was the right-hand man to Lord Sosetsu before Kaiyo and I were born?" the red-head questioned as he pinned a few tunics to the clothes line.

Kei looked at Minowa through the corner of his eye and murmured, "No way. That must've been a powerful occupation." Minowa smiled.

"That's how he met my mother. But my father told me she died shortly after the new generation of kijo took on the role of protecting the lord," he added, reaching down into the basket of clothing to hang up the laundry. "He told me her element was unknown because she possessed two- healing and arson. You know, explosions, big fires, all the good stuff."

Kei laughed at Minowa's comment. "The good stuff, huh? Let me guess, you inherited the healing abilities and Kaiyo is the fire specialist?" he joked, pushing the red-head playfully.

"Actually," Minowa stated, "We both have a little of each. My mother had enough power to pass it on to both of us before she died." Kei's eyes widened as he paused. '_What kind of kijo was Minowa's mother? She must have been one of the most powerful of all time to pass on her powers divided evenly among her children,_' he thought, letting the new information sink in. If Minowa was as powerful as he claimed he was, why wasn't he fighting in the war against the Kurosukes?

"Were you afraid?" Kei muttered. Minowa turned toward the ex-soldier with a confused expression.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you," he responded. Kei kept the same solemn attitude.

"Were you afraid when you found out what you were?" he repeated, facing Minowa. "Were you afraid that somebody might find out? That somebody would take you away from your father?" Minowa was surprised by the new, serious attitude Kei was expressing.

After a long pause between them, Minowa answered, "No, I wasn't. Fear is something I was taught to ignore. That, and madness. My father didn't want a coward for a son, and he didn't want a corrupt madman either. I kept a straight path and never told anyone my secret."

"But why did you tell me? How can you trust me so easily?" Kei asked, rising from the crouching position he was in. He stared at Minowa intently, but the half-kijo didn't respond.

"How could you tell me about your power when you barely know me? I could've been a government official and turned you in to serve the new lord," Kei stated, his voice rising in volume. "Or one of those Kurosukes you were talking about." Minowa turned his head toward Kei, his thin lips pulled up into the grin he wore the moment he met Kei.

"Because I trust you, and that's all that matters to me," he answered, pinning up the last of the laundry.

"We've finished everything for the day. I say we treat ourselves out tonight. Kaiyo left earlier to go shopping, and the town of Hiko isn't very far. It's a busy little town with a lot of fancy restaurants and shops. Of course, we'd have to dress up to match the high-class crowd, but I don't see a problem. What do you say?" the half-kijo offered, quickly jumping off topic. Kei stood still as Minowa's voice echoed in his head. "_Because I trust you, and that's all that matters to me._" Kei smiled back, finding Minowa's up-beat attitude contagious.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," he replied.


	5. Chapter 4 A Night to Remember

**Warning to readers- **this is a yaoi fanfiction

Well, I promised action, and I delivered. I just procrastinated a long time. Daitaro/Kei has quite a past affiliated with Colonel Kaemon, but it's in really important to the story so I'll save the tale. Kaemon was a filler. Ha, I love filler characters. I promise next time I won't avoid the good stuff, like Kei and Minowa getting it on. Promise. Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

***Disclaimer: **I do not own the original concept, but I do own Daitaro/Kei, Minowa, and Kaiyo.

**Chapter 4- A Night to Remember**

Kei was forced into dressing in his nicer attire, which was surprisingly very comfortable. He admired himself in the mirror momentarily- his neatly combed hair, clean clothes, and his skin so clean it was as pale as snow. Certainly he looked wealthy enough, but he feared his less-than-sophisticated speech would give him away. Minowa said he didn't have to talk if he didn't want to.

"It would spoil the evening though if I don't get to hear your voice, Kei. Because tonight it's mostly about us," he added from the other room where he was getting dressed.

"Are you saying this is some kind of date you're taking me on?" Kei called back as he tied back his medium-length raven-colored hair into a neat wolf-tail.

"Mmm…perhaps," the half-kijo replied as he finished strapping on his clothing. "Does that _bother_ you?" he asked in a daring, somewhat seductive voice. Kei stepped out of his room and waited in the foyer for Minowa to finish.

"Um…well, no not really," he replied awkwardly, fidgeting with the end of the sash around his waist.

"Then I don't see a problem. Now come on, it's almost sundown and we haven't left yet!" the half-kijo yelled, charging out from his room and dragging Kei by the wrist out the door. Riding horses were prohibited in Hiko unless they were transporting goods and mass amounts of people, so the two were forced to walk.

As they started down the path, Kei would occasionally steal glances at Minowa, admiring how stunning he was in his traditional clothing. His bright red hair was neatly brushed and fell perfectly at the medium length it was cut. His golden eyes glowed in the night eerily, shinning like the stars themselves. Kei felt so out-of-place next to his companion.

"Kei, you're very distant. Is something on your mind?" Minowa asked, waving a hand in front of the ex-soldier's face. A very small hint of blush colored the half-kijo's cheeks as he realized Kei was staring at him and not particularly into space.

Kei quickly snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the…air. Very…chilling air," he replied, coming up with a terribly planned lie. Minowa reached out upon Kei's answer and wrapped his arms around the ex-soldier's torso but still walked alongside him.

"Is that better, Kei-san?" the red-head asked. Kei smiled and put his arm around Minowa.

"Much. Thank you," he replied with a smile, keeping a tight grip on the half-kijo. He smiled as the red-head snuggled closer, his head nuzzling into Kei's chest affectionately.

The walk from Rei to Hiko was heavily guarded with guards of the Kurosukes. Kei and Minowa were stopped multiple times for questioning, but thankfully, they didn't notice that Kei was actually Daitaro- their MIA general that disappeared on the night of the raid of Jouko, three days before. If they did, they refrained from saying anything. Once Kei and Minowa had officially passed into the town, they were astounded by the life and heart the town had. Paper lanterns illuminated every street, candles burning and flickering bright. Street vendors held their shops open for the late crowd, which turned out to be many people, over at least 400, dressed similar to the pair. Children who were staying awake later than they should were also attending the festivities, accompanied by their parents who held them by the hand as they let their paper dragon kites flow behind them.

After a few seconds of taking in the scene, Minowa finally pulled Kei forward, breaking into a run as they rushed down the street and disappeared into the massive crowd.

"Come on, Kei! You must be hungry for something. Let's find a pub so you can fill up your stomach," the half-kijo laughed, dancing through the streets with Kei trailing behind with an amused smile. It lifted his spirits to see Minowa so happy and outgoing, hyperactive even, but he enjoyed even that side of him.

"Minowa, calm down! We have all night to take all this in," the ex-soldier called from behind. He might as well have been talking to the nighttime air because Minowa wasn't convinced. He smirked back for a second and continued to yank Kei by the wrist until he finally darted into a pub where he could hear voices of happy people having a good time.

"Table for two, please," Minowa said to the receptionist, who seated them immediately. It seemed like everyone was a bit hyperactive this evening. Either that or Kei was just really lazy.

The ex-soldier collapsed into his seat, trying to catch his breath from the vigorous run through town. Minowa sat, almost floated, down into his seat, staring at Kei as if he had a second head.

"Don't honestly tell me you're tired from that," he muttered in disbelief, shaking his head. Kei stared at him for a long time, a tiny hit of a jealous glare in his gaze.

"Excuse me for being out of shape. I believe I was the one found left for dead on the side of the road the other day," he replied, smiling now. "I'm still recuperating, you know." Minowa clicked his tongue in disapproval, wagging his finger like a parent scolding a child.

"You're still young, Kei. You should have the energy I do. How old are you, anyway?" he asked, his head tilting to the side with curiosity.

Kei paused for a second, trying to recall at least one memory. Thankfully, he could remember his age at the very least. "Twenty-three," he replied, smiling smugly that he was considered an adult and not a child anymore. "But don't ask when my birthday is. I stopped celebrating and I don't remember. On the eve of the New Year I just say, 'Well, there goes another year,' and add to my age."

Minowa chuckled. "You act older than you really are, Kei. You should be a 60-year-old with the way you act," he joked, nudging the ex-soldier from across the table. "And with your physical strength, hell, you should be 80."

"You're lucky you're adorable or I would've taken offense to that," Kei muttered, smirking. He had managed to make Minowa stop and blush from the surprise comment. The half-kijo hid his hot-to-the-touch face, secretly trying to hide the smile that was formed on his lips.

"'Evening, gentlemen! Is there anything I can get you?" a young, feminine voice asked. Kei turned to the waitress, smiling warmly at her.

"'Evening. I'm going to have to get a saké as well as my partner-in-crime here. And for starters, why not have some onigiri? Is that good, Minowa-chan?" he inquired, his eyes on the still-blushing half-kijo. He only shook his head slightly and gave the waitress a half-smile as he darted away.

"Minowa, you look sick," Kei stated, reaching across the table and holding a hand to Minowa's flushed face. The half-kijo flinched, almost recoiling from the icy touch of Kei's handm but instead just turned his head away.

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard," he replied, staring off to the side. Kei raised an eyebrow at the man across the table.

"Minowa, why are you acting so strange? Did I do something wrong to upset you or…" the soldier's voice trailed off as the waitress returned with their drinks and food.

"Excellent! Thank you very much," Kei cheered with a smile. As soon as she was gone, he turned back to Minowa, his face stern and somber. "Minowa, tell me why you're acting like this," he restated.

Minowa began to glare out the window. "You'll hate me if I tell you," he grumbled. Kei crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Minowa in disbelief.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" he questioned, raising and eyebrow. "You, Gingitsune Minowa, half-kijo, is worried about how I would _personally _think of you for telling me something? Honestly, you don't know me at all."

Minowa bit his lip as his glare intensified, still staring out the window. Then, his glowing amber gaze shifted to Kei, who glared right back, preparing himself because he thought Minowa was going to say something cruel and uncalled for.

"Kei…" he began, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, just spit it out already."

"I haven't known you long, so this might shock you."

"I can take it. Stop beating around the bush, what is it?"

"I'm in love with you."

Kei was about to offer a rebuttal of nasty curse words, a few punches, and maybe even flip the table over so he could beat Minowa down. But just as he was opening his mouth to say all of this, he stopped, the half-kijo's statement finally penetrating through his thick skull. It was as if a ripple of relief shot through him, as forceful as an earthquake.

"Wait…I think I misheard. What?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. Minowa rolled his eyes, leaning forward so Kei could hear him better over the roar of the restaurant. He grabbed the other man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him halfway across the table, staring him down intently.

"Kei, for the love of the Gods, I'm in love with you. Enamored, hooked, besotted, infatuated, head-over-heels for you," the half-kijo responded sternly, his golden eyes intense and alight with a passionate fire. Kei stared intently at the half-kijo, expecting him to come out and say, "Gotcha!" but the gloating never came.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Kei asked. Minowa nodded.

"Hell yeah I do. And if you're not going to accept my love, gosh darn it, I'm going to make you fall in love with me!" he replied sternly. Kei rolled his eyes and attacked Minowa's lips while nobody was looking in their direction, letting his tongue run over the kijo's lips, begging for entrance. Minowa obeyed and allowed his tongue to wander his mouth, and then finally broke away and collapsed back into his seat.

"It just so happens…" Kei started as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I am in love with you as well. I have been ever since you rescued me on the side of the road." He smiled warmly at Minowa, his icy blue eyes sparkling. It was Minowa's turn to be surprised.

"Y-you don't think it's weird or strange?" he asked unsurely, fidgeting with his alcohol. Kei gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Not in the least bit, no," he assured, taking a sip from the small white bottle. Minowa tossed this idea over in his head as he began eating. The tension between the two was minimal and easily broken whenever Kei made small talk. The dinner was only awkward at times and only got better as the alcohol began affection both of the men's brains. Soon, they were clouded over, pupils dilated and both swaying a little on their feet. Together they left the restaurant and began enjoying the late-night festivities.

"H-hey, Minowa-saaaan," Kei whined drunkly, leaning on Minowa's shoulders for support as they walked. "Why don't we call it a night?" he proposed, staggering every few steps.

"Kei, surely you must be suggesting something," the half-kijo replied with a devious smirk. Kei smirked as well, his lips taunting Minowa's by keeping away only a few centimeters.

"How'd you guess? Was it my body language?" the ex-soldier asked, pressing his hips against Minowa's eagerly to let him feel the bulge forming in his pants.

"Mm, eager, I see?" Minowa perceived, raising an eyebrow. Kei chuckled drunkly, his glazed eyes watching Minowa intently. "If you insist…" the half-kijo murmured, his sentence cut short when he heard a familiar scream somewhere up ahead, and then the stopping of boots, towards the middle of the town.

"Kei-san, snap out of it, we have to go see that's going on. I think I know who screamed," Minowa coaxed, but Kei would have none of it. He grabbed the red-head by the wrist, pulling him back as he tried to run.

"No, Minowa-chan, you promised!" he whinned. Minowa rolled his eyes and started running again, taking Kei with him whether he liked it or not. They darted through the streets, avoiding the rush of people who had also ventured to see what was to unveil in the middle of Hiko.

By the time Minowa and Kei arrived, there was a crowd formed in a circle around whatever spectacle was happening. The half-kijo forced them aside until he was up front, his eyes widening with what he saw. There, like in the center of a circus ring, was his sister, her hands bound behind her back and her ankles in front. Soldiers of the Kurosuke army were circling the perimeter like lions in a cage, but one particular soldier stood out. The one holding Kaiyo by the golden locks of her hair was much like a dragon, his piercing white eyes staring everyone down. Battle scars covered his entire body, and Minowa was sure there were more under the unmistakable black armor used by the Kursosukes.

"Treasonous! This girl has spilled some rather important information!" the man yelled, making Kaiyo whimper at his powerful voice. '_That voice…where have I heard it before?_' Kei thought, his mind suddenly jolting out of his drunken state with the shock of seeing Kaiyo in custody. He broke out of the crowd and darted around the shops, looking for one in particular.

"I have said nothing!" Kaiyo spat back to her captor. "Like I've told you several times, I am _not _harboring the general of your army!"

"Silence!" the man yelled, back-handing Kaiyo without mercy.

"That's quite enough," Kei's voice called. The crowd parted to allow him to enter the ring, a new sword around his waist. The man's eyes lit up and an eerie smile crept over his face.

"Daitaro! General Daitaro! You've returned at last!" he called joyously, making all eyes of the crowd fall upon Kei.

"You speak of nonsense. Your general is in captivity in the Sai-Ren Mountains under the watchful eye of the remaining guards of Sosetsu," Kei returned monotonously. The man's smile fell as he stared at Kei thoughtfully.

"General, don't you remember me? Colonel Kaemon? We trained together at the military school of Kurozaisho. You graduated top of the class and when we finally saw each other again you made me colonel," Kaemon explained, trying to make Kei remember.

"Anyone of the Kurosuke army is an enemy to me. I have no such memories," Kei replied, drawing his sword. Kaemon did the same; just as he soldiers began closing in on Kei to take him into custody like Kaiyo.

"No, men, stay back!" the colonel hissed, watching the soldiers slink back. "If it's a fight that will have to reawaken Daitaro's mind, then a fight Daitaro will get." Kaemon lifted Kaiyo's body and handed it off to the soldiers in the crowd to make space for the battle. The two began to circle each other like wolves, eyes locked, until Kaemon made the first approach, diving at Kei to jab him with the end of the sword, but Kei avoided the tip of the blade and hit with a slice while Kaemon was distracted.

Sure enough, the blade had ripped through the armor, and a small fine line of blood formed on Kaemon's exposed side. He growled angrily and charged Kei, his sword in a position to stab it through Kei's stomach, but Kei had caught it on the flat edge of his sword and repelled the colonel back, taking a striking position as Kaemon recovered from his stagger.

"Only Daitaro knows how to fight like this! I know everything he learned, just on a smaller scale," Kaemon yelled, mirroring Kei's stance.

"I know nothing of Daitaro except the fact he's rotting in prison!" Kei spat back, his turn to charge Kaemon. He moved swiftly like a fox, almost invisible as he darted across the cobblestone street and took a swipe at the colonel's feet with his leg, watching the surprised Kaemon fall. Seizing his chance, Kei drove the sword to plow it through Kaemon's head, but at the last second he had moved, making Kei stab his sword into the street and get stuck.

"Damn it!" Kei cursed, trying to jolt it free, but it was no use.

"This looks like the end for you," Kaemon taunted, proceeding forward with his sword raised to strike Kei. As he brought it down, Kei caught it in his hand, his fingers curled around it. He barely felt the pain of the blade in his palm as blood began to dribble from the wound, and he threw it backward so Kaemon fell again. Kei took a different stance this time, resembling much of the tiger-style of Kung Fu, but with his own input.

"You never told me you learned hand-to-hand combat!" Kaemon yelled furiously, charging Kei once again, but he darted to the right and rammed his elbow into the colonel's back, making him fall for the third time this evening.

"You bastard!" he cursed as he once again stood on his feet and came at Kei, sword raised above his head, but Kei jolted his hand forward and grabbed Kaemon by the throat with one powerful strike, and then hoisted him in the air, gasping for air like a dying fish.

"Kei! Heads up!" Minowa called as he entered the ring, tossing a new sword to his friend. Kei caught it and a millisecond later, stabbed it through the colonel's heart, turning it a couple times so he was sure Kaemon's heart was destroyed.

The limp colonel fell once Kei had released him. The crowd stared in awe at their new hero, everyone, even the soldiers, too shocked to speak.

"I want every Kurosuke out of this town. NOW!" Kei hissed, watching the soldiers scramble away at top speed, pathetically whimpering and crying out as they fled. Kei grinned with satisfaction and darted back toward Kaiyo, untying her binds and tossing them away. Once she was free, Kaiyo collapsed her arms around her rescuer, already in tears of joy.

"Kei, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me!" she cried, and then released Kei once she was able to stand. Minowa ran back toward the two and grabbed Kei's hand, staring at the ripped open flesh that was hanging on his hand by a thread. His bones were partly visible; the blade had opened the wound rather far upon the force of the impact.

"Kei, can't you feel that?" Minowa asked worriedly as he began wrapping the wound with a torn piece of his clothing. Kei shook his head.

"I can't feel it at all," he replied.

"Let's get you home so I can heal this. The council of Hiko will probably summon you tomorrow to speak to their elders about this spectacle," Minowa explained, leading Kei and Kaiyo out of the city.


	6. Chapter 5 New Alliances and New Friends

**WARNING TO READERS: This is a yaoi fanfiction. Male/Male content. If you don't like it, leave now.**

:3 so…how 'bout that scene? I skipped out again. Sorry peoples :( Anyway, Taro and Ryuujin aren't filler characters. They'll have very important significance later on in this story, but when it's their time to shine. Not now though. So yeah, Ryuujin is the heir to Uindoriku. Lord Sosetsu gave him Nanae because the first-born son to a lord is to be groomed for leadership, so they start off at age six with their first kijo. That's about all I can say at this point. Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

**Chapter 5- New Alliances and New Friends**

The Gingitsune household was dark and quiet, for it was the late hours of the evening. The soft glows of candles were the only light inside the home, and the tiny flames would move from one area to the next as the people inside moved. Kei sat solemnly in his room on the edge of his bed, his hand being healed in a slow process by Minowa, who was just as quiet. Kaiyo was fast asleep in her own room, resting from her ordeal. The two were alone together in the spacious area that was provided for Kei.

Minowa was the one to break the ice. "Kei…" he whispered as he took a few bandages and began wrapping his wound. "Where did you learn to fight like that? How… how were you able to kill so easily?"

"You threw me the sword," Kei replied sternly, daring not to lift his eyes to look at Minowa's fearful face. "It was an impulse. I couldn't let him live and terrorize people again, like they did to Kaiyo." Minowa bit his lip as he was scolded, his hands beginning to shake as he worked.

"I just wanted to help," he murmured sadly, which finally made Kei look up at the tearful half-kijo. He extended his free hand and let it brush along Minowa's frail tanned cheeks, feeling even guiltier when the half-kijo flinched ever so slightly.

"Minowa…"

"Lay down. You have a gash on your chest," the other man interrupted, and Kei had no choice but to comply. He flattened himself on the bed with a sigh and took off his shirt, allowing Minowa to heal the still-bleeding cut that oozed on his upper body.

"I don't know why or how I could fight like that. It just…happened. I didn't feel like myself," Kei murmured, staring hopefully up at Minowa, although he didn't meet his gaze.

"Kei," the half-kijo said sharply. "Please. Just tell me you aren't that general they spoke of. The blue-eyed monster. He…he killed my father. Kei, tell me this isn't a charade," Minowa pleaded, finally locking his eyes on Kei's. The other man shook his head.

He grabbed the hand of Minowa, lifting it to his lips very slowly and kissed it several times. "I was never, am not, and won't ever be General Daitaro," he confirmed in a stern tone of voice, his sky blue eyes alight with a burning passion. The corners of Minowa's mouth turned up into a small smile, as did Kei's, and both men seemed to have the same idea. Gradually, the half-kijo crawled onto Kei, one leg hooked around his waist while the other was pressed in between the raven-haired man's.

"Minowa-chan, you promised," Kei murmured playfully, his hands scaling the other man's delicate, slender thighs.

"I know. And I intend to keep it," Minowa replied with a small moan, leaning down and closing his lips around Kei's, his tongue asserting itself into his mouth as his hands began to massage his sore chest. Kei moaned in return, sprawling out on the bed completely so Minowa could have his way.

"Minowa-chaaaan, you still have your shirt on," Kei whined, tugging at the edge of the half-kijo's tunic. "I've never seen the luxurious body I've often dreamed of lately." Minowa rolled his eyes as he chuckled, breaking the kiss reluctantly. He sat up on Kei, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, deliberately taking his time to catch Kei's attention. It worked, of course; Kei was hypnotized, his eyes locked intently on Minowa as his beautiful, well sculpted chest was revealed to him. Eagerly, he sat up as well, captured Minowa in his lap and slid the article of clothing off his shoulders. He tossed it to the side, smiling as he examined the other man's perfect figure.

"Even better than what I dreamed," Kei whispered with a smirk as his hands absently began pinching and playing with Minowa's nipples. The half-kijo let out a harsh cry of pleasure, his own hands covering Kei's and pushing them against his chest.

"Ahhhh Kei-hime, don't stop doing that," he moaned, and Kei could feel a heavy bulge in Minowa's pants. He grinned and worked harder, inflaming the skin of his chest as he massaged the area. Minowa's breath came in short pants as he pressed Kei back down into the bed, easily dominating him.

"Mm Minowa," Kei whispered while Minowa tried to capture his lips again in a heated, passionate kiss. "Ride me."

"Whatever you ask, gorgeous," the half-kijo gasped, finally giving up on Kei's lips and descending to his neck. He left a fiery trail of red marks down to the delicate arch of Kei's creamy pale neck, where he proceeded to nip, lick, and kiss a specific area, by chance happening to be Kei's soft spot. The ex-soldier yelped as soon as he was attacked, his hands migrating shakily to Minowa's soft red hair and grasping it firmly, pushing the half-kijo's face into his neck.

"Ahhh right there, Minowa! Don't stop!" he shouted. Something started to trace the edge of his pants, and as Kei opened his eyes and stared down, he realized Minowa's fingers were trailing along his skin.

"Allow me," the half-kijo growled against Kei's skin, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off his pale white thighs, taking his underwear along with it. He lifted his face from Kei's neck and his golden eyes stared down at the lower portion of the ex-soldier's body, smiling.

"Simply flawless," Minowa complimented, his fingers working down Kei's legs. "I want to taste every inch of you. Every inch of this beautiful form." His lips fell back on Kei's body again, his tongue leaving a wet trail along Kei's torso. As pay back, he nipped each of the raven-haired man's nipples as his mouth worked lower, making Kei squeal. His tongue finally reached Kei's sweat-covered thighs and started to kiss them, occasionally letting his tongue flick out as well.

"Minowa-chan…" Kei whispered breathlessly.

"Shh, Kei. Just relax," Minowa replied, starting to taste Kei's starting erection.

A sudden banging on a door jolted both Kei and Minowa. They sat up quickly, realizing the source of the banging was the door in the main entrance of the house.

"Open this immediately! We seek Gingitsune, Kei," a booming voice shouted. Minowa scurried off of Kei and tried to get away but Kei grabbed his wrist and refused to let go.

"No, Minowa-chan, not a second time!" he cried, pulling the half-kijo back on top of him.

"Kei, these are government officials!" he yelled back. Kei stared up at him angrily and then released Minowa, letting him run out in only his pants. He darted down the hall and to the main entrance where he pulled open the door slightly to the officers.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked groggily. The soldiers raised their eyebrows when they saw his wild, sexed hair, burning red chest, and bruised lips.

"Is Gingitsune, Kei at home?" one of them asked. Minowa bit his lip, winced secretly, and poked his head back inside the house.

"Um…yes he is. Just, wait here one moment," he murmured, darting back inside. He ran as fast as he could back into the bedroom, finding Kei sprawled out, looking even more beautiful, like a fallen angel.

"Kei, hurry up and dress! These officers are looking for you!" Minowa warned in a shaky voice, trying to avert his eyes from the beauty of the other man. Kei leapt off the bed and searched around blindly for his shirt, instead pulling Minowa's on, which was a little big on him, and then his own pants. He quickly followed Minowa out and to the door, answering before the half-kijo.

"I am Gingitsune, Kei," he stated firmly. Minowa stood behind him, out of sight of the officers, secretly touching and sliding his fingers gently over the untouched, unclaimed skin of Kei's lower body. Frustrated, Kei grabbed one of Minowa's hands and shoved him backward, keeping him away.

"You are being summoned to appear before the council of the Elders of Hiko, tomorrow morning at dawn. A brigade of elite secret soldiers from Hiko will escort you to prevent you from escaping the meeting," the leader barked, handing Kei a small, tightly-wound scroll. "And…try to look presentable," he added, noticing that Kei was looking much like Minowa, except Kei looked much worse.

"Will do. Thank you, gentlemen. Good evening," Kei replied, closing the door as the soldiers turned away. The first thing he did was stare at Minowa angrily, who was standing around the corner from the main entrance, watching Kei.

"Really? First you leave me and then you try to make me give in, in front of those officials?" he growled, throwing his scroll at Minowa. He caught it before it could hit his face and set it down somewhere safe.

"Kei, you have to understand. I couldn't just pretend we weren't home. They would've broken the door down!" he replied as Kei began to storm off towards his room with Minowa chasing his heels.

"This is the second time," Kei called back, taking off Minowa's shirt and hurling it at the half-kijo's face. "You even said you would keep your promise this time and something came up _again!_ Couldn't you just ignore them for once?" he added, charging into his room and shutting the door before Minowa could get in.

"Kei, open up!" he yelled, banging on the door.

"I refuse," Kei returned as he climbed back into his bed, pushing his face down into the pillows.

"Please allow me to make it up to you!" Minowa shouted.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Kei!"

"Minowa!" he returned in the same, tone of voice, ending the fight. Both men were silent, although Minowa was still standing by the door. After a few silent moments, Kei rose from his bed and quietly paced towards the door, putting his ear to it to try to hear Minowa. He could barely hear the half-kijo's sighs, suddenly feeling guilty. Kei opened the door for Minowa, looking up at him apologetically.

"Minowa-chan?" he whimpered.

"I know, I know," Minowa replied, wrapping his arms around the other man. Kei closed his eyes and hugged back, burying his face into Minowa's neck as he brought him back into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Do you still want me?" the half-kijo asked, stroking Kei's soft black hair. Kei smirked, kissing Minowa's neck lightly.

"I have to get up extra early. How can I do that if you work me like a dog tonight?" he asked in a playful voice, hooking one of his slender legs around Minowa's waist.

"Well can I at least stay here with you?" the half-kijo requested, his grip on Kei slacking as the other man pulled away and slid into bed.

"I think that would be nice," Kei replied, taking Minowa's wrist and pulling him back on top, although all he did was curl up around Kei, holding him in his arms possessively. He gently laid a kiss on Kei's forehead and pulled him closer, the musky smell of his jet black hair like a drug to Minowa.

"Good night, Kei-hime," Minowa whispered.

"G'night Minowa-chan," Kei replied.

Before the sun had risen, Kei had already been up. He was dressed and ready, although he couldn't scrub the remaining red marks Kei left away from his neck and chest. The raven-haired man tried his best to look presentable as the men had instructed, and he believed he didn't do such a bad job. Quickly, he scribbled a note to Minowa saying he had left already, and he left the note beside the still-sleeping man on his pillow, and then kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Gingitsune! Time to go!" one of the soldiers barked. Kei pulled the hood of his cloak up around his head and scurried out of the room to the main entrance, where he met the group of soldiers that had come earlier in the morning. The one that had called his name handed him a sheathed sword in a black steel scabbard.

"The road is dangerous and threats of the Kurosukes grow. Keep this for protection," he assured. Kei nodded in response, and then left the sleeping house with the brave young men. They surrounded him in a protective circle as he walked, guarding him like loyal dogs.

"Why am I being summoned?" Kei asked flatly, his left hand resting on the hilt of his new sword.

"The Council of Hiko wishes to have a word with you. Whether it is good or bad, I do not know. I'm sorry, Gingitsune-san," the soldier returned, his expression grim underneath his helmet.

"May I at least know your name?" Kei requested, his guard dropping as he relaxed. He knew by now he was among good company.

"Yuuyou, Ryuujin," he replied with a proud smile. "Don't tell anybody, but I'm the son of Lord Sosetsu, and the rightful heir to the thrown of Uindoriku," he added at a whisper. Kei's jaw dropped to the ground when this new piece of information reached his ears.

"Y-you…You're the son of…Lord Sosetsu? Then, why aren't you taking the thrown back? Fight! It's your country!" he stammered, nervous to be in the presence of such a great man.

Ryuujin frowned. "The state of this country is not safe. It would be near impossible to rally enough soldiers and retake the kingdom. My father knew the end was near. It was written all over his face. I tried to help, but the Kurosukes are too strong. Believe me, Gingitsune-san, there isn't a force in the world that could help us enough," he explained with a sigh, hiding his saddened eyes.

"What about kijo? Surely your father must have given you a kijo at the age of six to begin training," Kei asked, feeling an instant connection with the heir.

**"**Nanae of Shadows. She is my friend, my personal kijo, my best fighter, and my wife. You'll meet her at the council," Ryuujin stated, feeling his pride return once again as he spoke of his childhood sweetheart. "But one kijo certainly isn't enough. It would take at least ten to take back this country." Kei's heart sank in his chest. '_Minowa's not a fighter, and neither is Kaiyo. I wish I could help him…_' he thought.

The walk was shorter than expected, and soon enough the group reached Hiko before noon. The people in the streets stood still as Kei came through, staring at him as though he were a fourteen-headed monster. However, in the streets, a young boy was standing outside a shop with his mother. His face lit up with joy when he saw Kei, and he was able to break away from his mother and meet Kei head on.

"Welcome, Hero-sama! Everyone in the village has been expecting you!" he cheered with a bright smile. Kei knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with the young boy, pulling back his hood to stare at him clearly.

"Is that so? What's your name, kid?" he asked with an equally delighted smile.

"Taro. My name is Taro," the young boy replied, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Would you like to accompany me to the council, Taro-san? I might need some back-up," Kei chuckled, watching Taro's entire face light up immensely.

"Would I! Mama, may I go with Hero-sama?" he pleaded. Taro's mother covered her mouth with a delicate hand as she chuckled.

"Have him back before dinner, Hero-sama," she replied, playing along with her joyous young boy.

"Will do. No worries," Kei called, standing straight again. He hoisted Taro up and slung him on his back, and then proceeded on his way with the guards to the council.

"I didn't know you were so savvy with kids, Gingitsune-san," Ryuujin laughed, ruffling Taro's hair gently. By this time, people were smiling as Kei passed, nodding in appreciation to their town hero as he strode forward. Ryuujin darted forward once the group reached a small, palace-like building in the center of town, pulling the door open as the group slipped inside. Lined along the huge main room were twelve men and woman, some young and some old, who had been speaking amongst themselves until the raven-haired man entered. Gently, Kei set Taro down on the floor and pushed him toward Ryuujin for protection.

"Is this Gingitsune, Kei?" the oldest, wisest-looking man called, who sat in the center of the council.

"Indeed it is, Leader," Ryuujin replied in a firm tone.

"Then we may begin," the wise man declared, pounding a gavel-like mallet on the table in front of him. "You may step forward, Kei." Kei did as he was told and took several steps forward until he was almost directly under the council.

"Gingitsune, you have been summoned by our town to appear before us, and I believe you can recall why," a fiery blond-haired woman barked, rising from her seat, her hands hidden in the large sleeves of her cloak.

"For my actions of the previous night, the killing of the Kurosuke soldier, am I correct?" Kei asked. The blond nodded her head slowly.

"Correct indeed. How is it possible that you just happen to be walking through our humble village? You, a man that demonstrated fighting skills that surpass the greatest warriors," she yelled.

"Nanae, settle down! He saved our asses!" Ryuujin called, making the woman whom he called Nanae cease speaking.

"Ryuujin, this meeting does not require your input," the old leader yelled to the young heir. Kei turned his head towards Ryuujin, mouthing the words, "That's Nanae?" Ryuujin nodded.

"I restate my question. How?" Nanae repeated, standing her ground.

"I was out with a friend. Gingitsune, Minowa. We had been working in the fields that day and he suggested we go out for evening festivities," Kei explained. His heart felt heavy in his chest. How dearly he wished the beautiful red-head was standing beside him, helping him along and maybe even settling the kijo that was yelling at him. No such wishes came true at that moment.

"Ah yes. The son of the late Tsubasa. I had heard rumors he was living with his younger sister," Leader spoke. "But that does not answer the question. How are you able to perform exceptionally well in battle?"

"I was a soldier," Kei called firmly. "Of the Kaotsuki dynasty. A common soldier under the lead of Lord Sosetsu. The night Jouko burned down; I was hit over the head and unable to recall anything of my past. However that is something I can remember very well." Kei had not planned on lying to the council, but he had no other options. Even he didn't know where he learned to fight.

The council members murmured among themselves with satisfaction, seeming to be pleased with Kei's explanation. It was logical.

"Very good, Gingitsune. But I wonder. Is Gingitsune your birth name?" Nanae called, picking apart at Kei's story. He gulped silently. '_Excuse…excuse…come on, Kei, think of something!_' he thought in panic.

"I have the name Gingitsune because I am wed to Minowa of that family," he yelled quickly, finding the words that he had said just flew out, as if they had a mind of their own. Nanae raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you mean to say you are wed to Kaiyo, correct?" she called, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I mean what I said, Nanae-misu. I am going to be wed to Gingitsune, Minowa. He and I will be married before the winter solstice," Kei restated firmly, receiving both positive and negative remarks from the rest of the council.

"Order! I want silence!" Leader yelled, smashing his gavel on the table until the point Kei thought he had put a hole through it. "Gingitsune, you understand he is a man, yes?"

"I know full and well he is a man, just like me," Kei replied. "I believe a marriage is for love, not money or alliance. Nanae, you of all people must know that." Nanae paused and her eyes widened as Kei picked her out.

"Because it is illegal for a kijo to marry. You knew that full and well and married Ryuujin anyway," Kei added. Nanae continued to stare at the raven-haired man, silence filling the room.

"No further questions. You are free to go, Gingitsune-san," she announced, stepping down from the raised platform table and storming away. Ryuujin handed Taro back into Kei's care and followed after his wife.

"Kei, I'll be in touch with you! Expect messenger hawks!" he called before disappearing into a side room with Nanae. The other soldiers looked at one another, and then one of them said, "I think we should get you home, Gingitsune-san."

Before Kei left, he brought Taro back to his mother, giving him a fond farewell.

"You'll be back, won't you, Hero-sama?" Taro asked in a squeaky voice, clutching his mother's clothing like small children often do. Kei smiled and held out his pinky.

"I promise I'll return," he murmured as the small boy crossed fingers with him in a pinky-promise. Once that was finished, the soldiers escorted Kei back to his home.

"Good luck with Minowa, Gingitsune-san," one of them cheered as they hurried back down the road to Hiko. Kei smiled and entered his home, being immediately greeted by Minowa, who was waiting in the main entrance.

"Kei-san!!" he cheered, lunging at the other man and wrapping his arms around Kei's neck. He collapsed his lips onto Kei's, forcing his tongue inside without permission from the tired ex-soldier.

"I was barely gone for a day!" Kei laughed, prying Minowa's mouth away, although he still held Kei in a vice grip.

"So? Can't I miss you, even after a few hours?" he chuckled, kissing Kei's cheek.

"Ah, that reminds me," Kei murmured, finally freeing himself from Minowa. He forced the half-kijo to stand a few feet apart from him, and then, without further words, Kei knelt down until he was leaning on one knee, holding Minowa's hand in his own.

"Minowa-chan…I've wanted to ask this of you for a long time," Kei started, taking a black velvet box from the pocket of his cloak.

"Kei-san…you…" Minowa gasped, one hand cupped over his mouth.

"Yes, Minowa. Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 6 Ambushed

**WARNING TO READERS: This is a yaoi fanfiction. Male/Male content. If you don't like it, leave now.**

Yes! Kei's 2nd biggest secret revealed! 1st would be the whole "I'm Daitaro," thing. 2nd- He's a virgin. Anywho, there are more kijo battles to come and Minowa will finally undergo a character change from a gentle man to a violent fighter. This was just a little push. Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

**Chapter 6- Ambushed**

"Kei, I can't even begin to wonder how this crazy idea of yours came to be," Minowa chuckled, admiring the diamond ring on his left hand. Both men were lying out in the fields, staring up at the gathering clouds that looked like they would eventually turn into some sort of a storm.

"I had a little motivation," Kei admitted as he turned over and wrapped his arms around the half-kijo. He kissed the top of his head gently, staring at the glistening ring also. "I made some friends and they said I should go for it."

Minowa's smile grew. "It's unbelievable. I only met you a week ago yet I've fallen completely in love with you," he murmured, snuggling closer to his soon-to-be husband. Kei started to stoke his soft red hair.

"I can believe it. Love works in strange ways, doesn't it?" he chuckled, receiving a nod of agreement from Minowa. "What's left now is to tell Kaiyo."

"Not yet," Minowa interrupted sharply. "It's too soon. She can't know."

"Minowa, are you embarrassed of me?" Kei asked, starting to shy away from the other man shamefully. Had he made a mistake when he asked Minowa to marry him? Surely he hadn't, or Minowa wouldn't have been jumping up and down, screaming, "YES!" over and over again.

"No, of course not!" Minowa yelled, recognizing his mistake. "It's just, with Kaiyo…I'm worried she won't approve. She has a tendency to… well she becomes a little angry when things don't agree with her."

"You sound like you're saying she's a demon when she's angry," Kei chuckled, but Minowa did not. His facial expression was grim, solid.

"I told you she's also half-kijo, correct? With the power over explosions and such?" Minowa asked. Kei immediately understood.

"Um…yeah let's wait to tell her," he agreed nervously. "But you're happy with this, right?"

"Of course I am," Minowa said, his smile returning.

"Kei-chan! Nii-san! I'm home!" Kaiyo's voice called from inside the house. Kei and Minowa instantly sat up and ran back toward the dwelling. They sat on the back deck and arranged a deck of cards to make it look like they were having a friendly match while Minowa's sister was gone. She opened the paper door and stared down at the two, shaking her hand disappointedly.

"Don't you guys have better things to do? Why are you outside? It's freezing!" she scolded. Minowa rolled his eyes at his sister.

"What do you expect from us? We're not staying cramped inside a tiny house. Plus it's a beautiful night," he said, placing a couple cards down on top of the pile the two men had formed. "Revolution," he chuckled, setting down four cards, one of each trade, with the number 4 printed on them.

"Oh, come on!" Kei yelled, scanning through his hand of cards angrily.

"Dai Hin Min, outside in the freezing cold," Kaiyo sighed, shaking her head. "At least put a coat on, nii-san," she added, chucking Minowa's cloak at him. He slipped it on and pretended to continue with the game.

"Are you just going to bed, Kaiyo? Are you sure you don't want to play? I'm kicking Kei's ass. He could use the help," the older brother called.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired. They had me in questioning until sunset. I'm going to sleep," Kaiyo yelled back, accompanied by the sound of a door closing and then silence.

"I think we're along now," Minowa whispered, setting his cards down.

"You purposely dealt the cards so you would have all 4s!" Kei accused, throwing his remaining cards on the deck.

"Oh, Kei-hime, I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you," Minowa chuckled, crawling toward him and taking a seat in his lap. He cupped the sides of Kei's face and gently pulled him into a kiss, letting his tongue explore the ex-soldiers mouth. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling.

"Does that make up for it, Kei-hime?" he asked. Kei blushed and turned away.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he whispered, embarrassed. Minowa smiled and snuggled into Kei, his arms around his torso as Kei sat back, leaning on his arms.

"Good. You're pretty easy to win over, Kei," Minowa laughed. Suddenly, his head shot up, eyes wide and scanning the line of trees far off towards the fields.

"What? What's wrong?" Kei asked, trying to see what Minowa was so suddenly scared of.

"You can't sense that energy field?" Minowa growled, jumping off the deck and taking a defensive fighting position on the ground.

"No, I can't. Now tell me what's going on!" Kei replied, standing up on his feet.

"Get your sword. Now," Minowa hissed. Kei decided it was best to do what he was told. He ran inside and grabbed the sword Ryuujin had given him, and then ran back outside. By now, it had started snowing, and harsh winds had begun to blow.

"All kijo can sense another's energy field," Minowa stated as Kei unsheathed his beautifully crafted blade and stood below with him. "He's a snow kijo."

"Wait, you can _sense_ what he is? Who he is even?" Kei asked with astonishment.

"Yes I can. Get behind me, Kei," Minowa growled with all seriousness. Kei took a couple steps back and sat on the edge of the deck, still clutching his sword. Abruptly, Minowa chanted something, and then he snapped both his fingers, sending blazing sparks out. In 0.5 seconds, two explosions erupted by the trees, and a silhouette of a man was seen. He stepped out and began walking toward Kei and Minowa, and Minowa decided to meet him halfway. He walked forward like a man about to begin a formal duel, his hands clenched into fists. The other kijo had snow-white hair and matching grey eyes. The rest of his face was covered by a long red scarf, and he was clothed in thick layers of cloth.

"I never expected to meet another one like me in battle," the snowy-haired man murmured hoarsely.

"State your business," Minowa growled firmly. They both stopped walking a meter away from each other.

"I hail from Kurozaisho. My master is Lord Tenkao. He sent me to bring back Daitaro-sama," the kijo said flately.

"There is no Daitaro. That is Gingitsune, Kei," Minowa hissed. The kijo raised and eyebrow, trying to break down the strange possessiveness of Minowa's behavior.

"You have feelings for him," he said, and then looked down at the ring on Minowa's finger. "And he apparently loves you back."

Minowa was shaking with anger. "Leave now!" he hissed.

"I, Akio of Snow, challenge you to a battle," the kijo stated.

"I, Minowa of Chaos, accept," Minowa returned firmly. "State the ending terms."

"If I win, I bring Daitaro-sama back with me to Kurozaisho. I have no intention of killing you, but if that is what it takes then so be it," Akio said sadly. Minowa could tell he wasn't someone that was used to fighting, and he was most likely the one who stayed behind during battles.

"If I win, I keep Kei here. I _will not_ hesitate to kill you. Are we in agreement?" Minowa stated. Akio nodded.

"Yes. Let's begin," he said. The second Akio said begin, both kijo jumped back and began throwing everything they had at each other. The light snow fall picked up to a storm, showing the two in hail and sleet.

Kei could no longer see Minowa in the battle. "Minowa!! Minowa, answer me!" he yelled, trying to run into the battle. He realized it was useless- Minowa was too far out.

"Kei, get back! It's a formal kijo battle! Outsiders can't interrupt," Kaiyo scolded, emerging from the house and pulling Kei back inside.

"I have to help him!" he yelled, trying to break free.

"I will snap your wrist if you don't just come inside!" Kaiyo threatened, her grip tightening around Kei's wrist.

"But Minowa!" Kei protested, being cut off when Kaiyo carried out with her threat. She broke his wrist in two places, making him drop his sword and bend over in pain.

"Now come inside so I can heal that!" Kaiyo yelled, dragging Kei inside.

Minowa was lost in the snow. He couldn't see anything- it was all a dark gray blur. "Damn it!" he cursed, muttering unclear words under his breath afterward. He snapped both his fingers and two explosions erupted, clearing the snow momentarily. He could just barely see Akio coaxing the storm, but he could see the full kijo nonetheless. Quickly, he ran through the opening in the melted snow and threw several more blasts in the direction ahead of him. He could see Akio stagger backward, startled by the sudden eruption, and then start running.

"Stop right there, you son of a bitch!" Minowa cursed, skidding to a halt. He chanted a few more words and clapped his hands together, igniting another explosion. This time, the snow was cleared enough so he could see Akio very clearly. The kijo looked back and directed what looked like a barrage of small daggers toward Minowa, but he soon realized they were ice crystals. Several of the shards imbedded themselves into Minowa's skin, and then melted, leaving pin-sized holes bleeding on the half-kijo's body.

"Damn it!" Minowa spat, taking a second to stop and conjure a perfect attack. He held his hands a few inches apart and moved them in a circle, and soon a tiny sparking flame formed. It grew with each second into a ball of roaring flames, and the half-kijo only had seconds to throw it. He directed it in the direction Akio had disappeared to, and then threw it, watching it combust in a huge explosion where even Minowa could feel the heat and intensity. He had set part of his field on fire, and the blaze burned bright, the tops of the flames licking up toward the sky. The half-kijo sat panting, trying to catch his breath as he watched the fire.

"Akio!" he called, seeing if he had got the kijo in the fire. There was no response. The snow slowed in the sky to the point where it stopped. Minowa cautiously made his way toward the fire, waving his hand over it to cease the flames. In the center of the burned field was a charred body, frozen in time on the burnt field.

"Forgive me," Minowa pleaded, saying a small prayer for the fallen kijo. He set the body on fire again until it burned into ashes, and the ashes were picked up by the wind and carried away. "I'm sorry," Minowa whispered again, and then began walking back toward the house. When he arrived, Kaiyo was still healing Kei's wrist- the first time it was healed it was disfigured. She had broken it again to heal it properly.

"You were smart to stay out of it, Kei. You could've gotten hurt," the half-kijo said in monotone. Kei took his wrist away from Kaiyo and wrapped his good arm around Minowa.

"It had be done, Minowa-chan. It's ok," he assured, trying to snuggle into the red-head, but he would have none of it. He shrugged off Kei's arm and bolted into his room with Kei trailing him, and the ex-soldier had just enough room in the door to slip inside before Minowa closed it. He tackled the half-kijo in a hug and pinned him down to his bed, holding him captive between his legs.

"Minowa, tell me what's wrong," Kei demanded. "What happened out there?" Minowa couldn't meet his lover's eyes. It was too difficult- the weight was crushing down on him with the fact he had killed another person, his own kind even.

"It's none of your concern, Kei. I took care of the problem, and now you're safe," Minowa replied sternly, kicking free of Kei and crawling away from him. Kei stood up and stared at Minowa with pleading eyes.

"Minowa, please tell me what happened," he asked nicely, coming toward him and wrapping his arms around him gently. Minowa finally gave in and snuggled in closer to Kei, his arms around the raven-haired man's neck.

"I killed him, Kei. I had to. There was no other choice, he wouldn't submit. I burned him alive; he wasn't even much of a fighter, the poor soul. Kijo are assigned against their will. It's not like he chose to be assigned to an evil lord," the half-kijo sobbed, his golden eyes beginning to tear up. "I ended a life…of my own kind."

Kei shook his head and held the poor half-kijo closer. "But you're not like them. You fight for no one, and you have a warm, forgiving heart. You have the instincts of a kijo, but the personality, compassion, and beauty of a man. I love both sides of you, and you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. I love you, Minowa. And I am forever in your dept for saving me," he whispered in Minowa's ear, his breath caressing the cartilage, making Minowa's eyes rolled into his head momentarily from the sudden arousal. His hands slid around Kei's waist, pulling him closer and leaning back until the raven-haired man was on top.

"Kei-hime, tell me more," Minowa moaned with a smirk, grabbing Kei's ass to make him jolt forward. He grabbed Kei's chin and held him still as he placed a few gentle kisses on his lips, and when he pulled away, he asked, "What else do you like about me?"

"Those lips," Kei said immediately. "Soft, delicate, like rose petals. Ah, I can never get enough when you kiss me." He followed up with a deep, passionate kiss, letting his tongue wander the red head's mouth slowly, seductively, receiving a small moan in response.

"These clothes are blocking one of your best traits," Kei said with a smirk, slowly undoing Minowa's shirt, tossing it to the side once it was off. "That beautiful strong body, it's flawless," he murmured, his fingers dragging along Minowa's bare skin. He gave his nipples a hard twist, making the half-kijo cry out and moan.

"Mm, Kei, you blue-eyed devil," Minowa moaned breathlessly, tugging the other man into a fierce kiss, fire running through his veins. "How do you always know how to make me feel better?" He pushed Kei off and to the side, and then leapt on top of him, straddling his waist and holding him down.

"You're mine, blue-eyed devil," Minowa growled, diving into another deep kiss. Kei arched his back as Minowa began taking off his clothes, keeping the kiss consistent for as long as he could.

"Oh, bless me, love, for I have sinned. Maybe you should do something about that," Kei responded in a daring tone, his hand caressing Minowa's neck, up to his chin, and then sliding away in a gesture that made the half-kijo give out a small moan. Kei leaned back with dark, lust-clouded eyes fixated on Minowa. The half-kijo shuddered anxiously, chills of pleasure scaling up and down his spine.

"Oh, Kei, you are definitely going to get it tonight," he groaned, his lips diving to Kei's neck, biting and nipping at it until the skin was abused and red. Kei moaned and tangled his fingers in Minowa's soft red hair, tugging it to relieve his desires that were building up. He directed Minowa's mouth lower where the half-kijo began to massage Kei's breasts, enflaming the skin.

"Nii-san! Zakuro's acting up again!" Kaiyo's voice called from outside, and both men let out an exasperated groan that their moment was yet again interrupted.

"Fine. Go ahead, Minowa, but only this once! Next time, I don't care if the very gods of our society have come to Earth and are calling your name to turn you into a god yourself. You'll fuck me and take the virgin innocence out of me!" Kei growled, pushing Minowa off so he could get dressed.

"Kei-hime…you're…a _virgin?_" Minowa snickered. "At age 23? I would've thought a devil like you would have girls and guys alike aching for you."

Kei gave out a fake laugh. "Don't you have a horse to tend to?" he growled, picking up his shirt and storming toward the door. Minowa caught him in the doorway with his hands around his waist from behind, their bare torsos rubbing together in a way that made Kei shiver.

"Don't worry, Kei-hime," Minowa growled in the raven-haired man's ear, nipping his cartilage. "I'll be the first to break you, and god damn it, I'll break you hard."

Kei's fingernails dug into Minowa's arms around his waist, his teeth clenched and his eyes sealed shut. "Just go before you give me a damn erection," he groaned, and Minowa released him.

"Night, Kei-hime," he murmured, leaving Kei standing in the doorway to Minowa's room.

"Damn you, Kaiyo," Kei growled, darting back into Minowa's room and falling asleep there instead of his own room.


	8. Chapter 7 Assault and Capture

**WARNING TO READERS: This is a yaoi fanfiction. Male/Male content. If you don't like it, leave now.**

I am so so so so sorry for not finishing this earlier. School started and I got so sidetracked it's not even funny. I hope this humble chapter will make up for it. I didn't skip out on the smex this time! Hurrah! But…sadly, out protagonist was captured. It's part of the progress, I assure you. All great stories have some tragedies. So stay tuned for the next step in the Kurosukes' plan! Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

**Chapter 7- Assault and Capture**

Kei awoke slowly, reluctantly, trying to open his eyes and greet the day. He groaned as he shielded himself from the morning light, hiding his face into something soft and warm with a steady beating rhythm inside. Kei sighed as he made himself comfortable against what he was using to hide, starting to fall asleep once again.

"Good morning, sunshine," a smooth, light voice greeted. Kei growled as he was forced to wake up and look at what had dared to disturb his slumber.

"Minowa, I need sleep," the raven-haired man grumbled, turning away so he no longer faced the half-kijo. Minowa sighed disappointedly and wrapped his arms around Kei's waist, holding him like a teddy bear against his own form.

"But I've been waiting for you to get up. You sleep like a rock," he whined, nuzzling Kei's hair. Kei tried squirming away but it was no use- he was trapped by the stronger man. Finally, he gave in and turned back around so he could look at Minowa.

"Tell you what. If you let me sleep, I'll do a full day's worth of work in the field with my shirt off so you can have a free show. Fair?" Kei offered, his hair falling in his eyes tiredly.

Minowa frowned. "But I already have a free show now, silly Kei-san," he murmured, his thumb reaching up and tracing Kei's exposed nipple, making him shudder visibly against the half-kijo. "You'll have to offer something that's more of value to me. And why should I let you sleep when we could be doing other, more exciting things while Kaiyo's in the field?" Kei's eyes flung open as he brushed his black locks out of the way to stare at the red-head.

"She's out in the field? As in not here?" he repeated. Minowa nodded with a stupid grin, hoping Kei wanted the same thing he did. "Good. Go help her so I can sleep," Kei added, tossing back over so he was away from Minowa.

"Kei-san, that was mean!" the half-kijo cried, shoving Kei until he fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor, a tangled mess in the sheets. He picked himself up groggily and stared at Minowa with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll be sleeping in my own room, thank you," he grumbled, turning away and storming out like a soldier heading into battle.

"Keeeeiii-san! I'm sorry!" Minowa called, leaping out of his bed and going after Kei. He chased the other man down the hall and tackled him to the ground, holding Kei underneath him. The ex-soldier squirmed and whined as he attempted to escape, but once again, Minowa was stronger and he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Kei. Please forgive me. I won't make you work today. Instead, I'll do your work and I'll do it shirtless. Hell! I'll even do it without pants. Just please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Now there's an interesting proposition. Fulfill it when I get more sleep," Kei chuckled, turning over so he stared up at Minowa, his wrists pinned down by the half-kijo.

"Kei, I can't let you go so easily when I have you trapped like this. I might do dirty things to you if you sleep now," Minowa growled, a devilish smirk on his lips. Kei raised an eyebrow, not amused by the attempt to arouse him.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied stubbornly, and in response, Minowa grabbed hold of the hem of Kei's pants with his teeth, starting to pull them off. The ex-soldier watched, his blue eyes staring intently at what the red head was going to do to him. Minowa only went so far as to undo the button, allowing his tongue to slip inside and feel out what was underneath, to the dismay of a reluctant Kei.

"M-Minowa…I swear to the gods…I'll….I'll-"

"You'll what? Hurt me? Yeah, I bet you will while I'm holding you down like this."

"Ahh…what are you doing?"

"I thought you liked this, judging from the goose bumps on your skin and the constant chills I'm feeling from you. And are you getting hard? Thought so."

Kei gulped, his body heating up, tensing in Minowa's grip as he started to pull his pants down around his knees, allowing the red head just enough access to what he wanted.

"I'm relatively strong so I'll let you do what you want," Minowa warned, releasing Kei's wrists, but while he was stunned and surprised that Minowa had released him, took in Kei's erection, making the startled ex-soldier give out a yelp. It felt too good to Kei, a feeling better than anything in the world- why had he refused Minowa so much before when he was missing something so great? Instead of pushing him away, Kei gripped Minowa's hair as he felt his tongue encompassing him, tasting him, moving smoothly up and down. He let out various moans and sounds that made Minowa work harder, his tongue sliding occasionally into Kei' s shaft to hear him give out an array of colorful noises.

"Ahhh…Minowa-chan…" Kei gasped, starting to buck his hips into the red-head's mouth. Minowa released him and kissed him immediately without swallowing what was left or wiping it off, allowing the ex-soldier to taste himself. In return, Kei groaned and tasted every inch of the half-kijo's mouth, still holding onto his hair for dear life, as if he would wake up from a dream, silently cursing himself.

"That was just a taste of what I have in store for you later, Kei-san," Minowa murmured, holding his lips a few centimeters away from Kei's to tease him, his sweet breath knocking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Why not here and now? I want more, Minowa!" Kei pleaded. Minowa wiped the rest of the white substance from his lips, smirking that he had finally gotten Kei to give in.

"Alright, but hold still and turn over," he instructed, and Kei complied with what he was told. While straddling his hips, Minowa unbuttoned his own pants, lowering them only slightly to he could enter the ex-soldier. He leaned down and held his lips to Kei's ear, smiling.

"It's an honor to be your first, Kei-san," he whispered.

"Stop stalling and just go!!" Kei yelled, anxious for what the red head was going to do to him, wanting it like an expensive drug, wanting to feel that high sensation that would send him off a cliff. His whines were cut off when the half-kijo penetrated him, making him freeze for a few seconds to get used to the feeling. After that, Minowa began to work, starting to move in and out of the ex-soldier at a steady pace. Kei's nails dug into the wood floor, his eyes sealed shut, grinding his teeth to keep from hitting his high too soon, and he eventually lost himself to animalistic pleasure, finally releasing an exasperated moan from being bottled up inside.

"Ahhh….nrrgg…..MINOWA! Please take me higher!" Kei moaned, and Minowa responded by moving faster, holding Kei's shoulders to make sure he stayed completely still. Kei writhed underneath the half-kijo, occasionally crying out with a low scream that got louder as Minowa thrusted harder, smirking when he heard the other man's voice being lifted. Sooner than expected, Kei couldn't take it anymore, and with a last scream from his high, he collapsed under Minowa, causing the red head to stop. He pulling Kei into his lap without taking himself out, holding him to hear him moan.

"Do you like that, Kei-san?" he asked in a smooth, deep tone. Kei arched his back and grinded his teeth, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he released another moan.

"Minowa…" he gasped, his nails creating welts on the half-kijo's feverish thighs. "H-how do you know how to seduce me so well?" Minowa raised an eyebrow and bucked his hips, sending his member further into Kei. He cried out and threw his head back, breathless from the ordeal.

"I absolutely _love _holding you like this, Kei-san," Minowa groaned, his fingers sliding around the ex-soldier's torso, dipping his fingers into his belly button and pinching the skin around it. "But you wanted some time to sleep so I might as well give it to you after this," he added disappointedly, pulling out with a grunt and buttoning his pants back up. Kei fell forward and landed on the floor on his stomach, trying to catch his breath as sweat rolled off his body.

"Kei, don't die on me," Minowa said, picking the raven-haired man up and helping him with his pants, supporting him so he didn't fall again.

"C-could you please…bring me to my room?" Kei stuttered. He jumped into Minowa's arms bridal style, allowing the other man to carry him off to his bedroom. He gently set the tired warrior down, pulling the blankets up around him.

"Want me to stay?" he asked, stroking Kei's soft black locks. He nodded slightly, a small grin on his face. Minowa smiled and slid into bed with Kei, holding him from behind, his face hidden in his hair.

"I'll wake you in two hours. That should be enough," he whispered, kissing Kei on the cheek softly. "Sleep well."

But Kei hadn't heard the last part, because he was already sound asleep, dreaming of Minowa soundly.

Slowly, but surely, Kei came to, his eyes opening halfway to allow himself to adjust to the light. Minowa was no longer present next to him, and an eerie silence surrounded the house and farm. When Kei finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he stood up and stumbled to the window. The sun was already about to set- Kei had slept most of the day away and it was as if everyone on the face of the earth disappeared with the lack of activity outside. He yawned and stepped away from the sill to shuffle out toward the back door where he poked his head out in search of Minowa and his sister.

"Minowa? You out there?" he called, but the only response he received was the echo of his voice. He stepped outside onto the deck and looked around. At first, he hadn't noticed. But after a few seconds, Kei discovered the fields were destroyed by what looked like several waves of fire, and the ruins were lined with shards of a sparkling rock material. Kei gasped and darted off the deck and onto the baron dirt ground. He took a handful of dirt in his hand, which was littered with the shining rocks, and when he inspected them further, he discovered they were shreds of diamonds.

"Diamonds don't just appear in fields. Neither do fires. What's going on?" Kei murmured, dropping the dirt. After a few tense moments of silence, a sudden explosion shook the ground, startling Kei. He ran back into the house and out to the front on the road where he finally found what was going on. Kaiyo and Minowa were being held in restraints, Minowa bound by heavy sparkling rocks that enveloped his hands, and Kaiyo bound by rods of metallic steel. Kei couldn't help but give out a shriek of fear when he saw how beaten Minowa was, his head hung low, his clothes tattered, and his body bleeding heavily. He lifted his head with great effort to look at Kei, his golden eyes staring deeply into his.

"Kei, I'm so sorry. I tried as hard as I could," he sputtered, followed by a fit of coughing as blood leaked out his mouth. Kei ran toward him, helplessly trying to lift him from the ground or break the diamonds that held him.

"So it _is _true. General Daitaro has fallen for a kijo, and a male one at that," a gentle, feminine voice murmured. Kei froze. Somewhere, he had heard that voice before. It was so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. Slowly, he turned his head around and stood up, and he was face-to-face with a delicate-looking girl, dressed in bright clothes with several silk diamond patterns sewn together.

"Nice to see you again, General," she said in monotone, grabbing Kei's wrists and tossing him away from Minowa, who sealed his eyes shut with shame that he couldn't help. Kei was caught by another kijo, who had been waiting to bind him with heavy metal restraints.

"You surely remember us, General. I am Kioko of Diamonds, and this is Ginjiro of Steel," the frail girl reminded, but Kei had no idea.

"Why do you keep calling me Daitaro?! I don't know you! I don't know either of you!" Kei yelled in protest, thrashing and kicking in an attempt to free himself.

"Ridiculous boy," Kioko sighed, back-handing Kei across the face. He winced and glared up at her once he had recovered.

"Let Minowa and Kaiyo go. If you think your business is with me, leave them out of this! Please!" he hissed. Kioko raised and eyebrow.

"Oh? We don't _think_, General. We _know_ our business is with you. You killed Akio when he was sent by our lord and master, Tenkao, to bring you back. All we wanted to do was bring you back to your home, your people," she explained.

"Please…don't take Kei away from me…" Minowa heaved. "He isn't who you think he is. He swore." Kioko only moved her eyes to look at Minowa with a smirk.

"Your lover lies to you. He's the ever powerful, ever ruthless, ever heartless blue-eyed monster. The dog of the Kurosuke army, General Daitaro," she said with a hint of amusement. Minowa's eyes widened as he cringed in horror.

"Kei…please…tell me it's not true," he pleaded.

"Minowa, I don't know who this general is! I don't know who these people are! You have to believe me!" Kei yelled, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

"How soft you've become, General Daitaro. Crying like that, it's pitiful. Have some dignity," Kioko growled, tired of the display. She looked up to the other kijo, Ginjiro, and nodded in his direction. He nodded in return and hit Kei on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. His eyes fluttered closed as he slumped backward like a broken doll.

"Kei-san!! Kei-san!! WAKE UP!" was the last thing he heard before falling completely unconscious at the mercy of Kioko and Ginjiro.


	9. Chapter 8 Remembrance of a Fallen Soldie

**WARNING TO READERS: This is a yaoi fanfiction. Male/Male content. If you don't like it, leave now.**

I regret nothing in putting Kei/Daitaro in a whore house. It was part of the escape. I also left it at a cliffhanger because I'M SO EFFEN TIRED OF THIS CHAPTER. I'm so sorry it took so long :'( Forgive me. I hope this makes up for it. Please read and review nicely and I do what constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: Kei/Daitaro and company belongs to me**

**Chapter 8- Remembrance of a Fallen Soldier**

The dank walls of the concrete dungeon dripped and oozed, making the ground slimy as well as the stone blocks. Cages, several of them, lined the enormous underground passages; some were empty while others held emaciated prisoners of war, freshly captured civilians who spoke against Lord Tenkao, and one very special prisoner- Kei. The unconscious man was slumped against the slick walls, his wrists chained to the deteriorating blocks as tightly as they could restrain him. His head hung low with his eyes sealed shut, still having not yet awakened from being captured the night before.

A drop of water that had been clinging to the ceiling of the cell finally fell from its place and landed on Kei's bare chest, making him stir and finally wake up. His half-open blue eyes only stared down at the ground, adjusting to the darkness slowly, but surely.

"M-Minowa…" Kei whispered in a quiet but pleading tone. His hands clenched into fists in the restraints as he tried to pull free, rising to his feet with great effort to try to break the chains. Like a charging bull, Kei's breath became heavy and was seen in the cold atmosphere as he gathered all his strength and jerked the chains forward, taking off at a run to pull them free. The cuffs only allowed a certain amount of movement, and by the time Kei reached the bars of the cage, the chains reached their limit and stopped abruptly, causing Kei to fall backward with a roar of frustration.

"It's no use, kid. You'll never break those," a gruff voice called in the darkness. Kei growled and sat up, glaring at the cage across from him. There was a thin, pale, filthy man with gray hair smirking at him, snickering at his failed attempts.

"You disgusting old bastard! I'll kill you once I'm free!" Kei spat, practically foaming at the mouth with anger. The old man snorted in laughter again.

"You better hope the Kurosukes will only force you into prostitution with those rare blue eyes and looks of yours, 'cuz the gods only know what they'll do to you otherwise," he laughed, revealing a set of rotten, yellow teeth. Before Kei could retort, the sound of a heavy door opening echoed through the chambers, and then the sound of footsteps approached down the hall to Kei's cell. It was the kijo from before, Ginjiro of Steel, a set of keys dangling in his hands.

"The lord wants a word with you, General Daitaro," he murmured in monotone, making the old man's eyes widen.

"You…You're the blue eyed monster? Daitaro! Daitaro, you must remember me from the days when we fought together!" he stuttered, scrambling into a bow on the stone floor.

"I am _NOT _the general you speak of!" Kei roared as Ginjiro entered his cell and bound his hands behind his back. He thrashed wildly, releasing inhuman screams in an attempt of freedom.

"BOTH OF YOU! SILENCE!" Ginjiro roared, back-handing Kei so hard, he fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. The kijo muttered a prayer in an incomprehensible language, and not even a second later, the old man was forced back against the wall of his cell with heavy steel restraints. Satisfied, Ginjiro picked Kei up and slung him on his back, carrying him off to be presented to the lord of the Kurosukes- the tyrant Tenkao.

Kei was carried through several fire-lit corridors, up a flight of winding stairs, and finally through a room with an enormous golden door. Kei had seen the door before, for no treasure as large as it was could've been forgotten. Memories flashed in the raven-haired man's mind, subtle yet key at this precise moment.

"_Daitaro…_" a voice echoed in his mind.

"_Yes, m'lord. Shall I reek havoc once again? You know my earnest desire to kill cannot be subdued. The bloodlust…Oh the bloodlust is strong, m'lord._"

"_We may win this war yet, Daitaro. Keep Uindoriku under your watch. Strike when they're most vulnerable, and crush them._"

"_I only live to please you, m'lord._"

Kei didn't understand why or how he could remember such a vile, evil conversation. He didn't have the time to think as he was set down on grand polished floors in a room with high ceilings and marble columns. Ginjiro unlocked the shackles and manacles that restrained him, and Kei was able to stand, weakly, head hung low.

"Well…I thought you were finally slain, Blue-Eyed Monster," the deep, rugged voice from the flashback scoffed, yet this time, it was not a mere memory. Kei lifted his head feebly to the voice.

"I don't know who you speak of. My name is Kei," he said calmly, standing his ground on his testimony. The source of the voice laughed.

"You can't fool me, Daitaro. I know everything about you. Come now, is that how you treat the man that raised you to be a fighter? Is that how you treat your lord?" he snickered. Kei raised his eyes, staring up blankly. The man whom was speaking to him was old, yet very strong. He was clothed in only the finest linens and his headwear was only that of an imperial lord.

"Are you this monster, this Tenkao your kijo speak of? What business have you to steal me from my home for foolish purposes?" Kei retorted, his hands balling into fists. Lord Tenkao smirked.

"I am. And you are Daitaro."

"I am not."

"Oh but you are, Daitaro. Don't you remember? Your parents, your home…"

This struck something in Kei. He momentarily froze, like a deer in headlights, but quickly shrugged it off. The evil lord smiled deviously.

"Oh yes. I know," he continued. "Your father was a pleasure-seeking soldier who had been arrested multiple times for adultery. Shame. He was one of my best until he lost himself to your mother, a low-class geisha who was having slow business." Kei's hands started trembling.

"I don't want to hear this!" he growled, cupping his hands over his ears as he fell to his knees. The lord was showing no mercy.

"Oh, but you must! Somebody found out about your father's ordeals that night."

"Stop it!"

"Shortly after having you, they placed both of your parents under arrest. Having nowhere to put you, your father's last wish was to bring you to the military academy and train you to be as vicious and as blood-thirsty a warrior as he was. When you were old enough, I made you watch their execution so you'd have no feeling or attachment! Now do you remember, Daitaro?!"

After spitting out the final part of the story, the lord advanced toward the crumbling man at his feet and back-handed him, sending him flying into one of the columns that gave structure to the thrown room. There he remained, silent, cold, as if he had been turned to stone.

"Hm?" Tenkao hummed as he gracefully glided across the floor to where the fallen hero lay.

"…I remember…" he murmured in the quietest of whispers.

"I'm a tad hard of hearing, Daitaro. What did you say?" the lord laughed.

"I REMEMBER!" Daitaro shrieked at the top of his lungs, hands gripping his hair, attempting to rip it out. "I remember…every dying whisper…every desperate murmur…I remember!" At this, he rose to his feet, the impression of insanity painted over Daitaro's face. "I remember slicing every victim with that blessed blade! Oh, I remember everything ablaze! Everything burning to the ground! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared, throwing his head back as he laughed, flashbacks plaguing his distraught, demented mind. Tenkao became infuriated with this outburst and struck Daitaro again, this time on the back of his head, causing him to falter forward and skid across the floor.

"I thought you might," he murmured, returning to his thrown. "Now, Daitaro, my adopted son, the only heir to the Kurosukes, will you come back to us? Your home? Your perfect life?"

For a few moments, Daitaro sat lifeless, unresponsive. Finally, he muttered, "… No. I won't."

Tenkao rolled his eyes, catching on to Daitaro's motive. "Dear god, you've fallen in love, haven't you? What's her name? We'll bring her along, too. So she can be treated as your mother was, a filthy, branded whore, because you're exactly like your father." Daitaro's lips curled back over his teeth at the mention of the man that brought him to the earth, who made him into the monster he was.

"_HIS_ NAME IS MINOWA!! AND I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE MY FATHER!!" Daitaro howled, finding the strength somewhere to ascend to his feet, and quickly, he turned from the lord and charged toward the door wailing cry, composed of fear and dread, yet also full of anger and rage. Ginjiro started to run after him and had begun chanting, and it was only a matter of time before Daitaro was caught. His ankles had been fixed in bear traps, preventing any movement and rendering it impossible to escape. The spikes of the trap had lodged themselves deep into his ankles, and Daitaro was screaming and gasping from the pain. Eventually, he had no energy left and once again fell unconscious, the emotional and physical sting of reality crashing down on him.

Silence filled the dungeon underneath the palace. When the prisoners had seen the broken Daitaro being carried back to his cell, they had fallen soundless with astonishment of how a general could be broken so easily by Tenkao, like a proud stallion being broken for riding. Daitaro now sat lifeless on the cold stone floor. Ginjiro hadn't bothered with the chains because he knew Daitaro wouldn't have been able to move with his leg injuries. They bled still onto the ground, creating a small pool at the general's feet. This was worse than death to him. This was torture.

The sound of a creaking door broke the silence, and a bent over, thin figure moved stealthily along the rows of cages, halting at Daitaro's. Trembling hands held a bundle of keys and forced a specific one into the lock, and then turned it so the door was now open. The disfigured shadow entered Daitaro's cell, promptly picking him up and scuttling stealthily out of the cell, and out the prison door without saying a word. From there, the figure started to bolt down the halls, all the while carrying Daitaro's body on his shoulders. Oblivious guards, who roamed the halls cockily as if they were too good for their jobs, didn't even see the jailbreak in action, either because they were bragging about their special privileges to low-ranking officers or they were asleep. The shadow made barely a sound as he filed through one of the escape exits of the palace and into the light, where he proceeded to jump onto a waiting cart and speed away out of the city.

It was hours after that Daitaro finally came to, his eyes opening slowly and weakly. At first, he thought he was back in the past, feeling familiar aches and pains that he had felt when Minowa had found him. However, something wasn't right to him. There were no warm hands massaging the wounds inflicted on him. There was no vivacious presence around him that lulled him into security. His eyes flung open at last and he sat up straight and discovered that beside him was the dirty old man from the cell across the room in the dungeon, directing the horse who pulled the cart onward with the reigns.

"You're awake, general," the crippled man mentioned without looking in Daitaro's direction. The raven-haired soldier nodded.

"I gathered as much. But what I don't understand is how I am on the outside of the walls, miles away from the Kurosuke capital city, with the man whom had laughed at me, and then groveled at my feet for forgiveness," he said with a hint of irritation.

"You may remember me from your days in the army, or you may not. My name is Nigeru, Hotaru. I remember you when you were still in training at the academy. You also served under me for quite some time," Hotaru explained. "What you most likely don't remember is once I stopped agreeing with Lord Tenkao's plans, I tried to desert the army. They caught me two years later, and I've been incased in that prison for 3 years, planning this escape."

"If you had just seen me this morning and discovered who I was and had this escape for so long planned out, why did you take me?" Daitaro asked, starting to clean out the wounds on his ankles with his own saliva.

"The honest look in your eyes when you claimed you weren't the general was the start of it. I knew you craved freedom as I did. And you also mentioned a name that I assume is someone you care about," Hotaru added, briefly looking at Daitaro through the corner of his eye. Daitaro felt a pang of guilt in his heart that swept over him in a tidal wave as his thoughts were brought back to Minowa. '_He must truly hate me for this. I am the cause for his father's death. Not only that, but I lied to him_,' he thought sadly.

Hotaru handed Daitaro a canteen of water and bandages. "Ginjiro caught your legs in bear traps. You might want to wrap them to prevent infection," he advised, and Daitaro did as he was instructed.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked skeptically.

Hotaru smiled. "My sister has a brothel in Biki. Some of the girls are trained in the medical field. Once your ankles have healed, you'll be able to return to this Minowa character." Daitaro inwardly winced. '_Please wait for me a little longer, Minowa. I'll find you when I'm well again…_' he thought, a silent stream of tears running down his cheek.

Hotaru and Daitaro arrived in Biki the next afternoon. The brothel was in the center of town- an enormous mansion-like establishment with green jade pillars supporting it. Hotaru's sister stood out front with some of the girls who worked for her; attractive, young, supple women who were dressed much less than appropriate. They received Daitaro kindly, smothering him with attention and care. They brought him into the living quarters and let him rest on one of the beds as they tended to his wounds.

In a matter of three days, Daitaro was feeling much better, and he had the ability to walk for short amounts of time with the assistance of the girls. Daitaro also helped Hotaru's sister with the business occasionally during the day- filing papers, counting money, and other business portions of the work.

"Daichan, you're so pretty for a boy," one of the girls named Emiko commented as she brushed through Daitaro's hair. The blue-eyed man chuckled.

"Yeah? You think so?" he asked jokingly.

"I do! You should get a job here," Emiko cheered, jumping up and down happily.

"Emiko, that's absurd," another girl snapped.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I just thought Daichan would look so beautiful," Emiko replied sadly.

"It's not such a bad idea, you know, Haruhi," an older maiden named Izumi commented. "Come this way, Daitaro. I want to see something with you for a moment," she bade, taking Daitaro's hand as Emiko and Haruhi started to help him forward.

Izumi brought Daitaro into one of the dressing rooms where the girls kept their clothes and make-up. She took down a long, raven-colored wig that was curled finely at the ends and a few cases of make-up and got to work, first placing the wig over Daitaro's hair and then preparing his face by highlighting his more feminine features that he possessed. Once she was finished, she took a step back and admired her work, as did the other two girls, gasping at the results.

"DAICHAN! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Emiko cried, jumping up and down joyfully and clapping her hands together. Haruhi smirked.

"I must admit, you are rather attractive, Daitaro," she commented as Izumi smiled.

"You…really think so?" Daitaro asked in a quiet, unsure voice, a slight red coloring his cheeks. All three girls nodded as others ushered in, complimenting his looks. Hotaru's sister also entered the room, and the girls parted to let her through. The old woman stood staring at Daitaro thoughtfully, making him slightly awkward in this instance that he was being admired as a woman would be.

"Daitaro, have you ever considered taking a job like this?" she asked, and Daitaro chuckled nervously.

"I was once told by Hotaru that I'd be lucky if the Kurosukes sentenced me to that particular occupation," he laughed. Hotaru's sister hit the top of his hand with a paper fan she had been holding.

"Your voice poses a problem. One moment. I have something for this," she scolded, passing to the other side of the dressing room to rummage through one of the trunks of clothing. She selected a device that looked much like a dog's collar to Daitaro, but was decorated as a necklace. When she returned, she tied it tightly around the raven-haired man's neck, almost choking him.

"This is what I used to use when I had male employees. It strains your vocal chords and makes your voice more high-pitched. I believe the westerners call it _Castrato_," the old woman explained, but Daitaro was afraid to speak. "Go on, try it out," Hotaru's sister prompted.

"I…I fear it's a little tight. It hurts me," Daitaro murmured, his voice having changed to one of a young boy or a woman. The girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves as Daitaro turned red.

"I've got the perfect job for you. But for now, your name is Kyou. You got that, Kyou?" the old woman called. Daitaro nodded. "Good. You can be one of the front girls who stand outside and reel business in, since you're certainly attractive enough. Izumi can go on duty with you," she assigned. Daitaro nodded as all but Izumi and Emiko left the room chattering among themselves. Once they were gone, he admired his reflection in the mirror, touching his delicate cheeks and painted lips. For reasons unknown to him, he liked the make-up and the way his hair looked. He liked being admired.

"We'll have to get you some clothing, Daicha-…Kyou," Izumi pondered, beginning to wander the endless racks and trunks of clothing. Emiko sat still as a problem occurred to her.

"Izumi-san!" she called, hoisting Daitaro to his feet unsteadily and grabbing one of his nipples and the bulge between his legs, making him shout in surprise, which died away into an aroused moan of frustration. "We need to do something about this!" Emiko added, not fazed by Daitaro's reaction. Izumi waved her hand to dismiss it.

"We'll use some bandages and something to stuff his dress. Don't worry! I got it covered," she replied. Emiko released Daitaro and let him fall on the floor, a groan escaping his throat.

Daitaro had been dressed in one of the most revealing outfits that could be found- an immensely short dress which almost revealed his member but did reveal the base of his ass and his thong that girls had given him, and they had stuffed the top part of his dress to give the impression he had breasts. The dress was short-sleeved and clasped together at the middle of his neck so customers wouldn't see his stuffingor the castrato collar, although it looked like any other necklace . Daitaro was able to hold himself against the jade pillars in teasing poses, drawing attention as "the new girl" to usual customers. When they tried to grope him, he simply pushed them off slowly and seductively, like an innocent kitten, which made the customers want him even more.

"Kyou-chan," Izumi called, to which Daitaro looked at her slowly. "There's a man that's been looking at you over there on the other side of the street. Why don't you bring him in?" Daitaro scanned the line of buildings across the way to a man whose head was covered by a straw hat, and he looked like a farming-sort of gentleman. Daitaro took a deep breath and took careful steps toward him, swinging his hips as he hung on the stranger's shoulder.

"Hello kind sir. I couldn't help but notice you staring," he cheered, drawing circles on the man's chest with his slender index finger.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else," the stranger said, the voice sounding strikingly familiar to Daitaro. The raven-haired geisha stopped and with trembling hands pulled back the hat on the stranger's head, confusing the man, but revealing the one and only red head with the golden eyes that Daitaro…no, Kei, had loved and still loved.

"M-Minowa…Minowa…" Daitaro breathed, to which Minowa's eyes widened as he took a good look at the prostitute. Daitaro tore off the collar that changed his voice and threw it on the ground. "Minowa, it's me!! It's Kei!!"

"Oh my-…K-Kei…Kei…"

"Minowa…"


	10. Chapter 9 Reunited, but Divided

**WARNING TO READERS: This is a yaoi fanfiction. Male/Male content. If you don't like it, leave now.**

I HAD to put more smut in this. It's what follows most dramatic moments and disputes. And I put out this chapter so quickly because I felt bad about the cliff hanger :P Anyway, war has formally been declared, which means there are only two or three more chapters left! Probably two, but I say three just in case. Whatever chapter says "Fin" or "End" at the bottom, that's when you know *gets shot in the head* Please read and review nicely and I do what constructive criticism!

**Disclaimer: Kei/Daitaro and co. belongs to me**

**Chapter 9- Reunited, but Divided**

"Oh my-…K-Kei…Kei…"

"Minowa…"

The two stood still, as if frozen in time, staring at each other, both astounded by the circumstances that arose. Minowa finally embraced the raven-haired geisha in a tight bond against his form, smothering Daitaro with all his strength. Daitaro buried his face into Minowa's neck as he was hugged, tears running down his cheeks and ruining his bright make-up, but he didn't care. He had found Minowa at last, despite the impossible odds of running into him.

"M-Minowa…Why are you here?" Daitaro asked, his voice trembling as he cried silently. Minowa kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I was looking for you," he explained, stroking Daitaro's hair as he stared into his eyes lovingly. "They put out wanted posters a few days ago offering a reward for your arrest. My heart sang when I knew you had managed to escape, just as you did the wreckage of Jouko a few months ago."

Daitaro gulped unnoticeably as Minowa recalled his false accounts of the burning of Jouko. He was the one who caused it, not tried to prevent it. "Minowa, we need to speak privately," he offered, taking the red head's hand and leading him inside the brothel. From there, Daitaro broke out into a run down the halls, up flights of stairs, and down one more corridor to the dressing room where he tugged Minowa inside quickly and slid the door shut. Daitaro tore off the wig on his head and the stuffing in his dress, tossing the costume pieces on the floor.

"You're so beautiful, Kei. I longed to see your face every day and night," Minowa breathed, backing Daitaro against the door, his fingers greedily starting to climb Daitaro's thighs and creep into his dress. Daitaro let out a quiet moan of approval, guiding the half-kijo's hand up further to his neglected lower body, thoroughly enjoying the other man's warm touch again. Minowa took Daitaro's other hand in his free one and made him undress himself, the garment the geishas put on him falling to the floor as well as the slutty underwear. Anxiously, Daitaro hooked his legs around Minowa's waist, tangling his fingers in the soft red hair he missed so much as the half-kijo started kissing every inch of his skin.

"Minowa…" Daitaro whispered, barely carrying the name on the exhale of his breath. "We need to talk."

"I want to talk later. Right now, I just want to relish this glorious body before me," Minowa breathed against the arch of Daitaro's neck.

"But I have to tell you something."

"It can wait until I'm finished with my beautiful fiancé."

"Minowa, no it can't!"

"Kei, why are you being so stubborn?"

Fed up, Daitaro released Minowa and pushed him off, his breath heavy from the bliss of the attention the red head was giving him. How desperately Daitaro wanted to continue, but he couldn't without telling Minowa the truth. It was too painful to handle at a moment such as that.

"Minowa, I'm Daitaro!" he yelled abruptly, sliding onto the floor with his knees tucked against his chest as he began to cry again. Minowa stood dumfounded.

"W-What…? Kei…I don't understand," he replied, taking a step back out of fear.

"The kijo that were sent after me were right, Minowa! I'm Daitaro! I'm the Blue-Eyed Monster! I'm the top general of the Kurosukes!" Daitaro screamed, beginning to tug at his black locks as he sobbed. "I didn't know, though! The burning of Jouko, I was attacked after I killed Lord Sosetsu and knocked upside the head which caused me to lose my memory. Even I didn't know who I was! I made up the name Kei and my past because I was afraid you'd leave me on the side of the road to die!"

Minowa stood in complete and utter shock, staring at Daitaro with eyes wide and mouth agape. "But…but how do you know now that…"

"That scum Tenkao revived my memories," the ex-general interrupted, letting out a heavy cry when he thought of the evil man who had brought his cursed memories back to life. "I wish I had died now, Minowa," he whispered sharply, staring up at the half-kijo feebly. "I wish you never met me so you would've never had to know!" And with those words, Daitaro promptly stood up, opened the door, and bolted down the hallway at top speed into the living quarters, collapsing onto the bed the girls had supplied for him while he rested his injuries.

Minowa didn't know what to do, conflicted with a million different emotions. Part of him wanted to embrace Daitaro because he was still the man he had fallen in love with, despite his past. Another part wanted to wring his neck and choke him to death to avenge his father's death as well as everyone else's who had died at the hands of the Kurosukes. The red head sank to his hands and knees as reality crashed down on him like a tidal wave, unable to move as the current of his emotions pushed and pulled him every which way. '_It's not possible…Kei is…Daitaro is…Surely they are not the same person…_' he thought, paralyzed by the plaguing question of what to do.

Finally, after much contemplation, he made his choice to solve the problem, rose to his feet, and started to follow after where Daitaro had disappeared. He took a deep breath once he had reached the door where he could hear the raven-haired man's muffled cries from the other side. Hesitantly, he knocked, and everything on the other side fell silent for a brief moment, and then a small voice called, "Come in."

After another deep breath, Minowa slid the door to the bedroom open quietly and stepped inside, immediately feeling guilty when he saw Daitaro curled up on one of the beds, knees tucked to his chest, face smeared with the make-up that made him so beautiful. The red head cautiously came toward him, and in a split second, collapsed his arms around the frail geisha boy, forcing him to bring his arms around the half-kijo's neck. Slowly, he slipped onto the bed and forced his way on top until he finally dominated the tiny geisha, and then brought their lips together not lustfully, but lovingly.

"Kei…Daitaro…whoever you are…there's nothing that you could do to make me love you less, only more, because I truly believe you're changed now," Minowa whispered once the kiss had broken off. Daitaro was completely shocked, his mouth agape as he stared at Minowa.

"Kiss me again," he pleaded, and the red head willingly obeyed, leaning down and touching his lips to the ex-soldier, his tongue gently running along his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth, and Daitaro happily allowed, tugging on the half kijo's shirt feebly.

"Minowa-chan, that's not fair. I'm completely naked for you and you're still fully clothed," he whined, smirking.

"You don't like it? Do something about it," Minowa dared with a devious smile on his face as his tongue flicked out and licked the tip of Daitaro's nose.

"Oh well. I guess this will be a pretty boring time," the geisha boy responded, sighing as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and closed his eyes. Minowa frowned at the comment, promptly grabbing hold of Daitaro's member, making him gasp out of surprise, to the pleasure of the half-kijo.

"What was that, Daitaro?" Minowa asked, starting to massage and feel Daitaro's weakness thoroughly as the geisha started panting. He took hold of Minowa's hand and guided him where he needed to be touched, letting out short moans of excitement when his sensitive areas were toyed with. Finally, he gave in and simply ripped Minowa's shirt from his body, clinging to his warm torso for dear life, as if he would slip away any second and Daitaro would wake up from a cruel dream. Minowa chuckled and kissed his forehead lightly, then each eyelid, his nose, and finally his lips, savoring the sweet flavor like a delicate dessert that couldn't be duplicated.

"Minowa…Ride me," the raven-haired man begged, his nails digging into Minowa's back anxiously, desperately wanting the feeling of having his lover inside him once more.

"Whatever you ask, my geisha boy," the red head replied, sliding off his own pants and undergarments so he could do as Daitaro had asked. He let his lover suffer the wait for a few moments until Daitaro released an annoyed groan of anticipation, and then he abruptly entered the geisha with a small moan. From there, he started moving in and out slowly, relishing each second that passed by. Daitaro let out loud, obnoxious moans as his hands grabbed the sheets of the bed so tightly his knuckles were white. Minowa covered his hands with his own and interlaced his fingers as he worked, picking up the pace to heighten the experience.

"Minowa…Harder…" Daitaro pleaded, arching his back into his lover as he moved his hips in sync with the half-kijo, who followed his orders and began putting in more effort. Daitaro's voice grew louder with each thrust, unable to hold back any emotions he had.

Suddenly, outside the door, high-pitched screaming from the girls and deeper, more rigged voices barked, startling Minowa and Daitaro. They froze silently as they tried to listen to the voices, Daitaro having a more difficult time keeping his moans at bay. Sweat dripped off his body as he attempted not to speak.

"We aren't harboring any fugitives, you Kurosuke scum," Hotaru's sister's voice growled.

"Oh? I suppose you wouldn't mind if we took a look around then," a manly, deep voice demanded.

Daitaro winced sharply, sealing his eyes shut. "Minowa…I can't hold it back…" he whispered, tossing his head back. Minowa pulled the geisha into his lap with his legs around his waist, holding him as tightly as he could.

"Daichan, shh," he warned, cupping his hands over the raven-haired man's mouth to silence him. The footsteps of the soldiers were getting closer; Minowa could hear even their slightest breath from them in the next room, ransacking everything.

"Minowa…Ahh, hah…I'm coming," Daitaro groaned, unable to put off his inevitable climax any longer. He could feel the warm liquid starting to drip out onto Minowa's hips. Urgently, he dug his nails into the half-kijo's skin.

"Daitaro…Do you wish to die?" Minowa whispered sharply, holding the trembling man against his form. The soldier's footsteps got louder with each second, and each second, it was becoming harder for Daitaro not to explode. Suddenly, all went quiet.

"I'm over here, you scum bags!" Hotaru's voice yelled, and then the soldier's footsteps broke out into a run as they chased after him, followed by more high-pitched screaming. Once they were far enough away, Daitaro let himself go with a scream of his own, releasing his tension as he came onto his lover, to which Minowa pinned him back down and finished the job until his own climax was reached and he pulled out of Daitaro. They both gasped and moaned on top of each other, exhausted beyond all reason as they kissed sloppily in the heat of the moment, enjoying the time together.

Hotaru's sister flung the door open, startling the two lovers as they let out shrieks of terror. Minowa hoisted Daitaro onto his lap and covered the geisha's naked ass with his hands, making his lover groan enjoyably. Some of the girls, including Emiko and Izumi, looked at the two and giggled.

"While you two were fucking the time away, my brother had to defend you!" she barked, slamming her cane on the wood floor. "Who are you?! What business have you with Kyou?!"

"Ma'am, it's alright. You don't have to call me that. And Hotaru is stealthy. He'll evade the soldiers," Daitaro said between pants for breath. "This is my fiancé, Gingitsune, Minowa. Minowa, this is my temporary employer and the person who took me in." Minowa nodded in her direction to acknowledge her presence, feeling immensely awkward to be caught bathed in Daitaro's cum, naked, holding the other man.

"We heard you guys from all the way down the hall. For the love of the gods, you guys go at it like rabbits in heat," Izumi commented, fanning herself. "I was exhausted just listening."

"Daichan, I didn't know you had a fiancé! That's sooooo cute!" Emiko cheered, jumping up and down.

"Let's leave them be, girls," Hotaru's sister said, ushering everyone out of the room and shutting the door. Daitaro sighed and turned back to Minowa, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. Minowa smiled back, his hands migrating up the path of the geisha boy's spine and back down.

"That was the most adorable I have ever seen you. 'Ah, Minowa! I'm coming! Ah, I can't stop it!'" he laughed, reenacting Daitaro's weak pleading. Daitaro blushed and looked away with a flustered glare as his lover laughed at him.

"I couldn't help it! I haven't seen you in a while," he said in his own defense. From outside the door, he heard a couple giggles, and one girl comment, "He's a natural born whore."

"Privacy please!" Minowa yelled, also having heard the girls, to which there was more giggling and the pattering of feet as they ran away. Daitaro smiled absently, his fingers curling against his lover's chest.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine," he said, looking up at the red head with a small blush. Minowa took hold of Daitaro's hair and held his head still as he pressed his lips to his lover's ever so gently, and then pulled away. He leaned back on his arms and let Daitaro sit on him, still straddling his hips, enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close.

"I've missed you, too, my little geisha boy," the half-kijo replied with a smile and a wink, making Daitaro blush even more.

The two washed up once they had caught their breath and cautiously began to prepare to leave the city of Biki. The girls disappointedly decided to let Daitaro leave; giving him the dress he had worn as a souvenir so he wouldn't forget them.

"Wow…Thank you?" he said unsurely, looking over his shoulder at a smirking Minowa who, once he caught his gaze, chuckled and turned back to tending to his horse and cart, leaving Daitaro to glare at him.

"I'm sure we're doing Minowa-san a favor," Emiko murmured to the rest of the group, making them laugh amongst themselves.

"I heard that! That's not funny!" Daitaro yelled, his face flustered. The time came for the pair to depart, and with a heavy heart, the raven-haired man jumped onto the cart with Minowa controlling the horse and waved good-bye as the brothel became more and more distant with each second. Once they were out of the city, Minowa whipped the reigns for the horse to pick up speed for fear of being caught by the soldiers.

"How's Kaiyo?" Daitaro asked at a low volume. Minowa nodded.

"She's well. We took quite a beating from those two kijo that captured you, but we were alright. She recovered faster than I did," he reported with a smile. Daitaro came toward him and wrapped his arms around Minowa's neck from behind, pressing his face into his soft red hair.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you two. Your kindness knows no bounds for someone who has sinned as much as I have. Your heart is made of gold, Minowa," he apologized, hugging the half-kijo tightly. Minowa smiled warmly and touched his hand to the arms around him.

"People change, Daitaro. And I thoroughly believe you've been reborn to do good in this world," he replied, turning his head to kiss his lover's cheek. Daitaro smiled back, releasing the red head once he was satisfied.

"You know this war isn't over," Daitaro stated, returning to his place on the cart, becoming solemn and grim. "Lord Tenkao will keep moving his armies forward and pounding this country to dust. I met and talked with Lord Sosetsu's son when I was brought before the council in Hiko. He was one of my escorts. His wife is a kijo he had since he was seven years of age. If somehow we can organize a rebel force, we can beat them back."

"Impossible," Minowa replied immediately. "There are over 10,000 Kurosuke soldiers to handle. The best we can do is two half-kijos, one full kijo, and an army of 6,000 at the maximum, and those are militia and soldiers who had served under Lord Sosetsu."

Daitaro rose to his feet in defiance. "I believe we can do it! I used to be one of the greatest generals in the Kurosuke army. I know all their tactics, fighting styles, and surprises they have in store. I know the routes they're going to travel, and who knows this land better than the people of this country themselves? Guerrilla warfare, however improper, is by far the most efficient type of war I've come in contact with! Plus, in formal battle, we would know how to maneuver if I taught the soldiers!"

"But Daitaro, that's the problem we face," Minowa interrupted. "You WERE indeed a general, yes, but for the Kurosukes. They won't trust you. Kaiyo and I might, but they won't."

"So convince them! You said yourself you believe I've changed. They may not trust me, but if they hear your side of the story, they'll listen!" Daitaro said, his hands balling into fists. Minowa looked back at his lover and sighed.

"When we return, I'll summon the militia and discharged soldiers of Lord Sosetsu as well as the hidden elite guards of Hiko. It may take some time to assemble this rag-tag army into Rei all at once, but we'll see it through. I'll convince the neighboring farms to let the soldiers set up camps in the town. They'll support the cause," he planned. Daitaro nodded.

"I promise you Minowa, peace will be restored. Just you wait," he vowed, a new spirit of a warrior flooding his body.

Over the course of the next few days, Daitaro, Minowa, and Kaiyo spent the time writing urgent summonses for each town and sending them out via carrier hawks, and the first ones to respond to the call were Ryuujin's elite team.

"For all I care, you could be Lord Tenkao yourself," Ryuujin said sternly as he, Daitaro, and Minowa discussed the situation over some tea. "Whoever you are, your spirit blazes bright with someone I can trust, and god damn it, General, I'm happy to serve under you." After he finished his last portion of his speech, Ryuujin rose to his feet and bowed at the waist Daitaro, to which the raven-haired man stood and did the same.

"You're a noble warrior, Ryuujin. The first task we have for you is to gather as many weapon smiths as we can and whatever armor is kept in reserve in each town. From there, it will take at least another three days for the militia to arrive, and another two for the discharged soldiers. Send out your men to receive the groups we have coming in and give them a briefing on the situation," Daitaro ordered.

"General, they aren't just my men anymore. They're yours," Ryuujin announced proudly, and then turned and left to update the elites about their tasks. Minowa stood up as well and brought Daitaro to a side room of the house where he opened a special locked cabinet, crafted of the finest wood and was well-maintained.

"This war armor belonged to my father," he said, revealing the genuine traditional garments to Daitaro, whose mouth hung open with the astonishment of the beauty of the armor. "He was an advisor to Lord Sosetsu. It's none of my business to know if it was you or someone else who killed my father, Tsubasa, and despite it was the Kurosukes, I would like you to avenge him and bear this armor." Daitaro became serious once again and nodded, then dressed himself, with Minowa's aid, in the Uindoriku traditional garb proudly.

"It's an honor to have this presented to me and I will not fail to bring these monsters to justice," he promised Minowa, taking hold of the hand with his wedding ring and gripping it firmly. "And when this war is finished, the very first thing I want from you is to marry me, to be together forever and always." Minowa stared at the ring on his finger and then up at Daitaro, smiling brightly with the thought of finally being betrothed to the raven-haired man.

"I'm honored to be courted by the great war hero, General Daitaro," he replied, taking Daitaro's face in his hands and placing a sealing kiss on his lips, his arms wrapping around his neck. Daitaro smiled through the kiss, his arms locked around Minowa's torso tightly. Once they broke away, Minowa took Daitaro's helmet and, as Daitaro bowed on one knee, placed it on his head ceremonially, as a princess would her prince.

"The time is now!" Daitaro preached. "We must defend Uindoriku with our lives, if that is the cost to allow our wives, children, grandchildren, and so on to live freely without the threats of these damn Kurosukes!" The raven-haired general stood at the top of one of Rei's many hills with Minowa and Ryuujin beside him, the 6,000+ soldiers assembled below. It had taken less time than expected to gather them and set up the camps, only a matter of 3 days total.

"It's a little hard, Daitaro," one of the soldiers yelled from the crowd. "To trust someone who had slaughtered so many of our people. Some of us lost our brothers, our sisters, our whole villages to you bastards!" A chorus of agreements followed the soldier's comment, while others preferred to stay quiet.

"I have seen this man change!" Minowa yelled over the roaring of the crowd, silencing them. He was dressed in traditional robes of the kijo- blue and gold fabrics that so many kijos before him, including his mother, had worn in the face of battle to defend their country. "He has seen the errors of his ways and repents his sins! The light of reason has touched him and he is ready to serve Uindoriku proudly! Daitaro is the closest friend I could have, and if I, a decent of a royal kijo and a humble advisor to the late Lord Sosetsu, trust this man, then you all should follow my example!"

"I second this!" Ryuujin agreed triumphantly, his spear raised proudly in the air. "My elite team and I, the son of the late lord and heir to the Uindoriku thrown, trusted this man from the moment we met him. Sure, we didn't know who he was, but who he is now is what matters! Daitaro, who was reborn and lived under the name of Kei, is a trusted comrade and the one to lead us to victory!" Following Ryuujin's and Minowa's speech, the soldiers needed no more convincing, and they all responded with battle cries and calls, some even raising their war horns and blowing them triumphantly. Daitaro waved his hand over the crowd to silence them.

"It's time to fight these bastards and show them who they're dealing with! If you don't trust me then fine. Stay behind like the cowards you are! For all who want peace to prevail, then we shall charge these Kurosukes and show them what a godless nation they have become!" Daitaro preached, unraveling the flag of Sosetsu's dynasty and stabbing in into the earth of the hill, formally declaring war on the Kurosukes.


	11. Chapter 10 Keep Calm, Carry On

**Warning to readers- this is a yaoi fanfiction**.

Second or third to last chapter after much procrastination! I am so sorry :'( I lost everything on my old laptop: plot pages, previous chapters, etc. And school began and it consumed my life, and then I had a very, very bleak and terrible fall, recuperating in the winter, and now it's spring so I have finally completed this HA! Run-on sentences X.X I work under a new name now, as many have notice. **Please read and review nicely and I do take constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer**: Kei/Daitaro & co. belong to me

**Chapter 10- Keep Calm, Carry On**

The precession of men in Daitaro's army marched forward, hauling heavy gear and weapons for the inevitable battles they were to face on their journey. Daitaro rode at the very front, the Sosetsu flag unfurled and fluttering proudly in the breeze. Behind him, Minowa, Kaiyo, and Ryuujin also rode horses, and behind them was Ryuujin's elite force on foot. The rest of the men followed in a massive wave, their armor clattering and banging as they proceeded forward. One of them was playing the flute to ease the tension among them. Not a word was uttered by Daitaro as he constantly stared at the road ahead of him, monitoring the path carefully. The moon was the only source of light in the sky, guiding the men forward.

Minowa was also silent, his golden eyes watching Daitaro with concern. He was practically motionless, like a stone. "Dai-chan," he called ahead, but Daitaro didn't answer. "Dai-chan?" the half-kijo called again, but as before, the general didn't reply. Minowa shrunk back, his eyes falling from his lover to the ground. Ryuujin shook his head in pity. His sword clicked as he shifted in his saddle.

"These are dense times, Minowa-san," he sighed, resting a hand upon the hilt of his sword. "Just give Gingitsune-san time to gather his thoughts."

"I don't need time," Daitaro interrupted coldly, his shoulders hunched. "I've went over every maneuver and execution of battle tactics in my head. Everything is prepared flawlessly." Minowa bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to look the fierce general in the eye. Daitaro scoffed and halted his horse. "I'm going ahead to scout," he announced, whipped the reins, and he and his horse took off ahead of the group, disappearing over the hillside.

"It's almost as if he's a different person," Minowa whispered with pain dripping from his voice. Ryuujin patted his back sympathetically.

"Well, think where he's coming from. He has no family; Tenkao killed his parents. He's seen nothing of love before you came. Everything up until he lost his memory was war, battle, fight, win, train, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. And, to top it all off, the man who created his miserable life is still running around, waiting to kill him," he explained, pitying the poor general's pathetic life. Not even he had to undergo that much military training to become the elite leader.

"I suppose this is true. I guess I don't fully understand," Minowa sighed, wiping away a few tears that had started to form in the corners of his eyes. It hadn't occurred to Minowa that such a life was possible- a sad, tragic life filled with pain. It was difficult to imagine his Daitaro to be cold and unjust.

Peculiarly, the smell of smoke became overpowering as the army started to climb the hill ahead. Ashes rained from above onto the men, and smoke above became thicker and thicker. Panicked shouting erupted from the top of the hill as Daitaro came charging down from the hill, coated in ash and soot.

"HIKO IS ABLAZE! THEY'VE STORMED HIKO!" he proclaimed, waving his flag furiously. "EVERYONE CHARGE FORWARD!" The army, as Daitaro had commanded, ran in broken packs up the hill with Minowa and Ryuujin galloping ahead, and there it was. The proud city Daitaro had once defended was burning brightly in the night, villagers running and screaming, some collapsed on the ground with injuries. Everyone was in shock. Nanae, Ryuujin's wife, gasped as tears clouded her eyes. Ryuujin, too, was devastated. Quickly, several soldiers got to work aiding to put out the fire, calling out to those still alive that they were here to help, but it was to no avail, as many had been killed before the city had been set ablaze.

Daitaro dismounted, his face pale with fear and hurt. He fell to the ground silently as tears streamed down his face. '_That bastard…He's targeting the innocent…_' he thought painfully. In fury and rage, he threw his helmet to the ground and gripped his hair, almost tearing it from the roots. He screamed horribly, a cry of pain and sadness that was only mixed with those of the wounded and dying that tried to escape from the burning city.

By morning, the fire had been put out completely, the wounded tended to, and the process of searching for bodies began. Minowa and Kaiyo had been tending to the traumatized citizens throughout the ordeal and Nanae had been using all of her might to put out the fire. Daitaro sat motionless, dark circles forming under his dull, lifeless blue eyes. His heart was heavy in his chest; he could barely breathe. Trembling, he arose to his feet and slowly paced toward the smoking wreckage, swaying unsteadily. He avoided the still scorching embers that sizzled under the charred wood of buildings, stepping ever so carefully. Something caught his eye- a hand, still intact, poking out from beneath the shambles of a home. Quickly, he ran forward and lifted the remains of the building away with all his strength, but he wasn't prepared for what was hiding underneath.

The body that the arm belonged to was burnt to the bone on one side, the other, probably the worst sight, was the remainder of Taro's body, his soulless eye staring up at Daitaro, his mouth agape, but uttered no hollow cry of pain. This was too much for Daitaro. He fell to his knees and vomited on the ground next to the unfortunate boy's seared body, where he heaved and gasped for air, but it was as if his lungs couldn't gather the oxygen he needed. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stood up and dug Taro's tiny body out of the wreckage and carried it gently out of the remnants of Hiko. The soldiers watched as Daitaro emerged from the town with the boy in his arms, but he said not a word as he continued forward. Minowa inwardly gasped when he saw his lover carrying Taro, anguish beating at his heart like a tax collector beating at the door of a poor family.

Gingerly, Daitaro set the boy down on the soft, untouched grass and began to dig into the earth. Curious soldiers gathered to watch their general, enthralled in the task he was beginning to perform. Daitaro said not a word as he dug into the wet earth, his muscles rippling as he reached deeper ground. Once the grave was deep enough, he carefully lifted Taro and placed him inside, then covered his poor body with the dirt of the earth, dedicating a headstone out of a slab of the village gate to Taro. The general remained motionless, staring at the grave through glassy eyes. All was silent; not even the birds sang or the crickets play their songs. Slowly, Daitaro arose, his head hung low with regret and sorrow, and he turned around to look at his men.

"Do you see, gentlemen?" he murmured in a hushed voice. "Do you see what war does? Does it eat at your heart like a wild beast in the night?" He gestured to Taro's grave with a quivering hand, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. His voice raised its tone as he said, "War brings nothing but hatred and despair and malevolence that no man should ever have to endure! War tramples the innocent! War strikes down the weak and the poor! War is not the answer, gentlemen!" The soldiers were unsure how to reply. Their eyes were full of worry and surprise, watching their general scold them for the cause they believed in.

"Daitaro!" Ryuujin called, breaking through the crowd. His face was contorted into anger as he stood before his general and slapped him across the face. Daitaro gripped his cheek as he let out a wince of pain, glaring at Ryuujin. "You think you know about war, General?" Ryuujin hissed through clenched teeth. "You think you've seen it at its peak? You took pleasure in striking the innocent down! Everyone spoke of the Blue-Eyed Monster who led a reign of terror through this country, and all because it was a pleasure for him to do so. Have you seen the face of a child as his life is cut down by an opposing force? Have you seen a son lose his father to a power-hungry fool, and not be able to take back his honor and revenge?"

"Yes I have, Ryuujin!" Daitaro spat, his gloved hands balling into fists. Ryuujin rolled his eyes and turned away from the general. "Tenkao killed my father. Tenkao killed my mother. You want to know how? He made me watch as they were hung! I hated every minute of it! I was only seven years old, Ryuujin. I saw their death again and again and again every night as I slept because that bastard Tenkao forced me to! You don't know the pain of war till you've seen your own parents die, simply because you were born, because you came into existence, like a punishment!" With that, Daitaro threw his helmet on the ground and kicked it, turned, and stormed off away from the crowd of men, away from the chaos. Minowa watched the brutal fight helplessly. He watched as pain beat at Daitaro's heart like a heavy stone, repeatedly attacking until it was bludgeoned. Quickly, he ran after his lover, calling his name until he would at least stop and listen.

Daitaro sat on the hillside, his knees hugged to his chest and his head in his hands. '_Cruel, evil, insensitive bastard!_' he thought angrily, rage boiling inside him. '_He's not the only one to lose a father…_' The general pulled at his black locks, causing physical pain until he yelped and let himself go. Far behind, he could hear Minowa calling, but he refused to respond. He didn't want to let his lover see him in such a horrible state of mind. However, Minowa caught up to him, and he ran to Daitaro and collapsed his arms around him tightly, pulling the general against his chest. Daitaro was limp in his arms, a blank stare played across his face. Reason was a foreign language to him at this moment. Minowa smothered him, stroking his raven-colored hair as the half-kijo pressed his face into it.

"Dai-chan, please don't hide from me," he whispered in anguish. "I know your hurt, and I want to help. I love you, Dai-chan. Please, look at me." He lifted the general's head to look into his eyes, stroking his soft tear-stained cheeks. "It's hard," Minowa began, his thin lips forming into a sad smile, "It's hard to lose a father. And a mother. Especially when war is what divides them. But Dai-chain, war is a part of life. So long as there are humans on earth, war will exist. It's not always a terrible thing. If one has good morals, and a cause for fighting, then war can be a good thing. War can help rebuild what is lost."

Daitaro listened intently to what his lover was speaking, letting his kind words sink into his brain. Slowly, he understood what was being said and threw his arms around Minowa tightly, squeezing him beyond strength with his head buried in the half-kijo's chest. He sobbed quietly, occasionally releasing a whine or sniffle that was muffled by the traditional gold and blue robe that Minowa wore. The half-kijo stroked Daitaro's hair gently, cradling his head in his arms.

"We'll make it together, Daitaro," Minowa whispered tenderly. "I promise."

The two men returned to the site walking hand-in-hand, Minowa more cheerful than the saturnine Daitaro, whose feet dragged as he walked. He didn't want to see Ryuujin; the elite leader was an affliction in the body of war. However, the heir was waiting for him at the top of the hill, his arms crossed over his chest. Daitaro refused to look him in the eyes; he proceeded to walk forward without a word.

"General," Ryuujin called, slightly agitated by the silent treatment he received. Daitaro, as he passed the heir, bumped his shoulder with his own and gave him a look of death, his anger not having subsided since Ryuujin had called him out. The elite leader cringed at the glare, taking a few steps backward as Minowa lead Daitaro under a tree to rest. Then, the half-kijo arose and came toward the group, a slight look of fury on his face. Ryuujin had brawled his lover, and he was willing to defend him to the death. The men gathered around Minowa and Ryuujin, wanting to see the battle that was to ensue.

Minowa was the first to speak. "What gives you the right," he began, "to say such horrible, noisome things to my dear? How dare you! You two should be consoling each other, to have lost both parents due to the same ties to the same terrible man." Minowa looked back at Daitaro, whom was sitting as if dead, staring vacantly back at Minowa. Ryuujin also turned his attention to Daitaro.

"They say you were defeated after killing my father. They say you're supposed to be locked away in the mountains, but you escaped and were reborn to finally see the light of humanity," he recited, relaying all the rumors Ryuujin had heard in the past few months. Daitaro nodded wearily, quivering as he attempted to stand. Finally, he was able to push himself up against the tree, and he said in a fatigued voice,

"I vaguely remember. I killed your father, but I stress that I was not of sound mind, and the definition of 'humanity' escaped me. I failed to take his secret guard into account. They ambushed me." Daitaro staggered toward the group, poising himself with his head above Ryuujin, not in pride, but in defense. "I was knocked unconscious, bound, and gagged. From there, I was to be taken up into the mountains, but the guards were attacked by thieves. I attempted to make a stand but it was useless and I fell to the earth helplessly, like a new lamb in a slaughterhouse. I lost all memory of my previous life, and that is where Minowa found me." A slight of smile started to play across Daitaro's lips as he spoke, "He taught me humanity. He taught me love. Without him, I'd be dead." Ryuujin took in the general's words, regretting his odious statements prior. Daitaro turned his head away from Ryuujin, his eyes averted.

"It was a painful existence in the military that I should hope none of you will have to know. Power and orders don't make you a great leader. Awareness and concern for your fellow man is what makes a great leader. Just remember that, Ryuujin," Daitaro added, and then turned away slowly to return to under his tree, inside hoping deeply Ryuujin would reconcile.

The crowd died away and Ryuujin and Minowa were left, sympathetic eyes watching the resting Daitaro. His breathing was shallow from inhaling the smoke of the burning city; every so often he would be sent into a fit of coughing, followed by short breaths for air. Ryuujin shook his head in dismay, unable to see his general so hurt. "No one would've guessed that this was the proud general of the Kurosuke army. I pity him," he murmured, turning away and returning to the temporary bunker of tents the men had established. Minowa sighed and came toward Daitaro, kneeling down in front of him and stroking his black locks. Daitaro was fatigued from the entire ordeal. He needed rest, desperately. But when he shut his eyes, what he witnessed was the fire all over again, plaguing his dreams.

Minowa kissed his forehead gently, and then took his gloved hand in his own, leading him to a private bunker. "I set this up for you," the half-kijo said cheerfully, setting him on the makeshift stretcher of a bed. "Rest, Dai-chan," Minowa pleaded with a warm smile. He turned to leave but Daitaro grabbed his wrist. He pulled his lover closer and closer until he was eventually alongside him.

"Sleep with me," he said in a rasping, enervated voice. Minowa smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Daitaro, his warm hands running along the general's cool armor. The red-head quietly sang a traditional melody from his childhood as Daitaro fell fast asleep, comforted by his lover beside him.

Sleep was interrupted. Daitaro was jolted awake by the sound of a beating drum in the distance. Minowa was no longer in bed but at the opening of the tent, staring out to examine the situation at hand. Daitaro quickly shot up and also came toward the door, his arms sliding gingerly around Minowa's waist. The half-kijo remained still, unflinching.

"Minowa, what is it?" Daitaro inquired, trying to see out the door, his head resting on Minowa's shoulder. The red-head turned and took Daitaro's hands, kissing them gently and nuzzling against them. Daitaro stared in perplexity at his lover. "Minowa?" he asked.

"Now is the time to stand and fight, my love," Minowa whispered, taking Daitaro's face in his hands and placing a farewell kiss on his lips. He forced a smile on his thin lips as he caressed Daitaro's cheek. "We will be together once this ends. Now is our final stand. I promise, I'll find you, and we'll be together, either here on earth or with the gods." With those words, Daitaro nodded and replaced his helmet over his raven-colored hair, leaving the tent with a swelled chest of pride. The soldiers were gathering in a large group, all staring off into the distance where a cavalry was riding in, followed by foot soldiers. Their flag bore the Kurosuke mark. Daitaro scowled.

"Everyone at attention and assembled orderly. I promise, we'll make it through this. Stand firm!" he ordered, the soldiers replying with a resounding, "YES SIR." Minowa left the tent and came to Daitaro's side, accompanying the general. Ryuujin also joined him and stood at attention, his expression unchanging. Kaiyo stood behind her brother, and Nanae stood faithfully by her husband. The cavalry came closer and closer until they were ten yards from the rebels, the Kurosuke horses stamping impatiently. All was silent.

The lead man mounted upon a black horse removed his helmet, revealing none other than Lord Tenkao, his ratty black and grey hair falling past his shoulders and his mustache looking unmaintained. He scrutinized all the soldiers and gave a sharp cackle of laughter, his beady eyes falling upon Daitaro. "You mustered up a group of renegade vagabonds and made them into soldiers? Ha ha! Surely they must have a death wish," the lord scoffed. Daitaro stood with his arms poised behind his back professionally.

"And you, at your old and…frail age managed to actually drag your fat, pompous ass on a horse just to see me. I'm flattered. Seems you've gathered the lowest grade militants I've ever seen for your army. They all appear to be pups of, let's say nineteen. What, is this a new fetish, you pedophile?" the general laughed, a smug grin on his lips. The lord's gloved fingers curled into fists of disdain.

"You watch your tongue, vagabond!"

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary? I do believe this is the second time you've used it. Perhaps diversity is in order."

"I order you to silence!"

"You are no longer in charge of me."

"I most certainly am! This is _my _land!"

"Better watch your anger, milord. Don't want your old heart to have a stroke."

Lord Tenkao was infuriated. He drew his sword and jumped from his horse, lunging at Daitaro, but the young, agile general dodged it, smacking it to the side and out of the old lord's hands.

"By your attack, you have made a declaration of war, milord. What say you?" Daitaro asked, watching the lord struggle to return to horseback. By now, the veins on Lord Tenkao's head were prominent.

"High noon, in the valley. You may flee, where most of you will die, or you may fight, where all of you will die," he replied in a gruff, angry voice. "Hide behind your kijo lover all you like, Daitaro, but you will be executed!" Daitaro laughed heartily, tossing his head back as he did so.

"Let it be war, and may the gods condemn you to a dark abyss!" he called as the cavalry left to prepare. And so, the battle was ready to be ensued…


End file.
